


Forbidden

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: In a world where the Dark Ones are a supreme race of beings, humanity is enslaved, bowing to every whim and woe of the superior species.  King Malcolm reigns over the Dark Ones and has a son he's less than proud of: Rumplestiltskin.  He worries his only heir won't make a worthy king of the darkness, because his father finds him to be too soft and lacking typical Dark One qualities.  He gifts the prince with a human slave, hoping it will expel his darkest tendencies and transform him into a Dark One worthy of the throne.  Instead of indulging in his carnal desires as all Dark Ones do with their mortal slaves, Rumplestiltskin forms a bond with the young woman he dubs Belle, and they run away together.  They embark on a quest to find the species of Light Ones, which are rumored to be extinct, hoping once they do, order will be restored to the realm and the Dark Ones will be banished forever.  Their journey won't be easy with the King of the Dark Ones trailing close behind.  Can true love prevail in a world filled with so much darkness?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlotteAshmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteAshmore/gifts).



Forbidden: Part One

A/AN: This fic is dedicated to my amazing beta, Charlotte Ashmore. 

The Dark Ones were a supreme race of beings, and they ruled the realms with an iron fist. They intermingled with the commoners, and as long as the mortals were submissive, there were no qualms. Most were beautiful in appearance - flawless complexions and pristine glittering alabaster skin. However, some were hideous, which was the result of abusing their dark abilities. Magic came with a price, and it slowly broke down the body over time, causing them to decay. All Dark Ones possessed darkness, but most learned to channel it into productive trades, therefore keeping them from succumbing to their most depraved desires. 

The Dark Ones all had one thing in common; it was their desire to own a mortal 'pet'. Some used their pet to help them further their ventures, but most used them for carnal indulgence. Some chose to breed with their mortal slaves, resulting in half-bloods. Half-bloods couldn't hold a political office, but many were successful entrepreneurs, and they still held status over mortals. It was forbidden to love your mortal slave, but Dark One's weren't capable of love, only manipulation. 

There was a king which ruled over them all, and his name was Malcolm. He'd chosen his bride from the Dark Fairy court, and though she wasn't a Dark One, it wasn't taboo to intermingle with another species as long as they derived from the darkness. The couple had one son: Rumpelstiltskin. Unlike his parents, Rumpelstiltskin was cursed with a wretched appearance. His father was constantly berating him, because he didn't believe him capable of becoming the next ruler. His only hobbies included: spinning straw into gold, and avoiding everyone. He was quiet and timid and didn't enjoy being the center of attention, but things were about to change.

Like every other morning, he was sitting at the wheel when his father barged in, his mother trailing behind him. 

"Get up!" King Malcolm thundered. 

Rumpelstiltskin glanced up at his father, a wary look in his eyes. "Yes, your majesty?" He addressed him formally. 

"Since you're unwilling to choose a bride from the royal court, you'll choose a slave. I'm weary of you spending all of your time in isolation. She'll become a companion for you, and you'll bed her, eventually. Heirs are prominent for our bloodline to thrive," he commanded. 

"A slave? But, I'm not-"

Malcolm flourished his hand in disdain. "They'll be none of that nonsense about slavery being a barbaric conquest. Sometimes I wonder if there's a light one trapped deep within you. We banished those fiends centuries ago. You're just odd, that's all," he scoffed, beckoning him to follow.

He dared a glance at his mother, but her eyes held nothing but scrutiny. He diverted his gaze, keeping his head bent low as he followed his father. Rumpelstiltskin loathed being a Dark One. He knew he'd always been different. The court whispered about his off-putting appearance, saying his father had channeled his abuse of dark magic onto his only son, so he didn't lose his own glamor. 

He was escorted into the royal throne room. He worried with his tunic, not knowing how to react in this awkward situation. 

"Bring her in!" The King instructed his royal guards. 

Rumple's pupils blew wide as the guards dragged in a woman shackled in chains. Her hair was a chestnut hue, and her eyes were ruddy from crying. She was adorned in peasant rags, and he noticed her arms were scratched and bruised. He kept a straight face for the sake of the meeting. 

"Here's your slave, Rumple. She's merely a peasant. I wanted to start you out small, and if you wear her out or tire of her, I can get you a better model." The King smirked sinisterly, causing his gut to roil with bile as he spoke of this young woman as if she were some worthless object. She glanced up, hesitantly meeting his gaze. Her eyes were the most astounding blue he'd ever beheld, and a sense of protectiveness enveloped him. He longed to help this woman, and keep her safe. 

"Unchain her, so I may take her to my chambers!" he commanded authoritatively. 

Malcolm gazed at his son in astonishment. "Eager, are we?"

"Yes, I'm burning with lust; she'll warm my bed quite nicely." He grinned wickedly at his father, but it was merely a ruse to appease him. Truthfully, he wouldn't harm a hair on her head. The young woman sobbed, pleading for her life as the guards removed her chains. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed her, disappearing in a haze of crimson smoke as her screams resounded throughout the throne room. 

"Please, I beg of you, don't do this," she whimpered, her eyes laced with trepidation.

Rumpelstiltskin placed her gently onto the marble floor, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Please stop crying. I'm not going to harm you. What I did back there was all a façade. Trust me, I'm not thrilled with this arrangement either."

The young woman gazed at him funnily. "Trust you? Your kind can't be trusted! You're all manipulative and insensitive! You've raped and pillaged our society. We lock our doors in fear of one of you coming in to carry us off to the slave market."

"I agree, and I don't blame you for not wanting to trust me, but what choice do you have? Whether you like it or not, society says you're my property now. If you aim to survive, then you're going to have to be compliant and do as I ask," he forewarned. 

She scoffed. "So what will you do if I'm not? Beat your disobedient slave? Rape me?" 

Rumpelstiltskin wordlessly bent down in front of her, placing his palms on the tops of her feet. A soft crimson light emanated from his hands, coursing throughout her body. She gasped as she felt her bruises and cuts begin to heal.

"Why did you do that?" she inquired hesitantly, gaping at him as he rose to his feet. 

"Because contrary to what you might believe, I'm not a monster, and you're not my slave. You're to remain with me at all times because my race is vicious and unforgiving. I'll protect you, but you have to do as I say if you want to survive," he supplied, stepping back to grant her some space. 

She nodded amicably. "Thank you, I think."

"You're welcome," he returned, gesturing for her to follow him. 

"Where are you taking me?" She inquired, her face panic stricken. 

"Wouldn't you like a decent wash?" he asked, opening a door which led to a spacious washroom. 

"Yes, I would," she stammered, following him into the bathing chamber.

He snapped his fingers, and warm water began to fill the tub. He pulled out a bottle of rose scented oil from a cupboard, handing it to her. "Undress and have yourself a bath. I'll be just outside this door. Knock when you're finished, and I'll hand you some garments."

She released the breath she'd been holding as he shut the door. She dumped the floral smelling liquid into the tub; Bubbles began to fizz as she quickly undressed. She stifled back a moan as she allowed the tepid heat to consume her. She precariously glanced over her shoulder, expecting him to barge in at any moment. As the minutes ticked by, and he didn't come, she allowed herself to relax. She scrubbed her body and her hair. She gazed beside her, noticing a towel, presuming he must have fetched it when he'd given her the oil. She dried off, wrapping it securely around her. She knocked on the door twice as he'd instructed. Her heart plummeted as the door halfway opened, and he stuck his talon inside. 

"Here are some clothes for you," he remarked, recoiling his hand and handing her a blue peasant dress and some underclothes. She wordlessly took the clothing, and closed the door. She donned the blue peasant dress, astounded how well it fit her.

"I'm through dressing," she stated, standing in front of the door. Seconds later it opened, and she reemerged. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a table which wasn't present before, covered in a handsome spread of various cuisine. Her stomach involuntarily burgled, and she blushed deeply. It'd been at least two days since she'd been gifted with anything other than stale bread and water. 

"Are you hungry?" The Prince inquired, pulling her from her musings. 

"Yes, I mean, it's not my place to ask for anything. I'm just a sla-"

"How do you like your tea? Are you fond of roast pheasant? Rosemary potatoes? Fresh water shrimp? Take your fill," he interjected, gesticulating to the array of food. 

"Two sugars, please, and all of it sounds delectable," she replied, taking her seat at the table.

Rumpelstiltskin carefully filled her cup, stirring in two sugars. He handed it to her, and she cautiously sipped the tea, and it tasted just fine, to her amazement. He encouraged her to fill her plate, so she did. They ate in companionable silence, and she had to refrain herself from scarfing down her meal.

"So I need something to call you, what is your name?" he asked gently, as not to startle her. 

She gazed up at him, surprised. "Slaves must give up their names and titles, it's of little importance now that I'm here." She stiffened, refusing to dispel her true moniker. 

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, deflated. "Like I said, you're not my slave, but if you won't give me something to call you, then I'll have to propose a title myself." 

"And what would that be?" she queried. 

"Belle, I shall call you Belle," he announced. 

"And why would you pick that name, Dark One?" she taunted. 

"Because your beauty astounds me, and I could think of nothing more fitting," he returned, ignoring her slur. Her cheeks felt warm from his intense gaze, and she had a hard time concentrating the duration of their meal.

As night fell, Belle expected the ruse to be up, for surely he planned to use her for his carnal pleasures. She was disposable and held no value here. He surprised her when he pulled back the duvet, encouraging her to lay down. She fought hard to try and keep herself from drifting off, but she was exhausted, and succumbed to her need for rest. She'd expected him to crawl into bed with her, but he didn't. When she awoke the following morning, he was lying on a nearby chaise, sound asleep.

She bit her lip worriedly, crawling out of bed, and padding towards him. She shook him gently. His amber orbs opened instantaneously, glancing up at her quizzically. "Is something the matter?" he muttered groggily. 

"Um, I, I just wanted to thank you for being so gracious and kind to me," she blurted out, averting her gaze sheepishly.

He sat up, smiling softly. "It's no matter, dearie. I need you to climb back into bed, appearing as miserable as possible. We have to convince my father something happened between us last night. He'll be here soon," he instructed, coercing her back towards the bed.

"And what shall I do?" she asked, her heart laden with dread. 

Her eyes grew wide as he disposed of his nightshirt. "You'll have to trust me, really trust me," he told her. Her body began to tremble as he pulled her shift over her head. She stood in front of him wearing nothing but her knickers. He blushed fiercely, gesturing for her to climb back into bed. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, just keep quiet," he commanded, crawling into bed with her. He spooned himself behind her, pulling her flush against him when he heard the sound of thundering footsteps. The chamber doors burst open suddenly, and Belle began to weep when the king swept in. 

"Rumple! I see you had your fun! Do you feel more like a man now?" King Malcolm interrupted, grinning lewdly at the display before him. He pushed Belle away forcefully, meeting his father's gaze. 

"Yes, I was quite satisfied with her skill level and services. Do you care to leave us? I'm going to be in my room all day enjoying my present." Rumpelstiltskin grinned maliciously at his father.

"Of course! I won't disturb you!" He smiled proudly, leaving them alone once more.

Rumpelstiltskin exhaled sharply, glancing back at Belle. "Are you alright?" His voice was tender, and it made her fear dissipate. 

"Yes, but why don't you enjoy your present?" Her voice quaked as she awaited his response. 

"I aim to, but in an entirely different way. Are you any good at chess?" he grinned. 

"Yes, I used to play with my father, often," she responded. 

"Then I challenge you to a chess match." An impish giggle escaped his throat. The noise was queer, but she found herself laughing in response, wondering what lay deep within her master's heart, for he certainly was unlike any Dark One she'd ever met before.

A/AN: This is a new tale from me which will be updated biweekly. It's been in the back of mind for awhile, and I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden: Part Two

A/AN: Thanks for all the love from last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as well.

King Malcolm peered into his gold goblet, observing the ripples in his wine. He threw back another gulp of ale; crimson liquid trickled down his beard, likened unto the appearance of blood. The king found himself in a state of deep contemplation. Something wasn't adding up when it came to his son and his mortal slave. They'd been coupling for nearly three months, and she still hadn't conceived – to his knowledge that is. He wondered if the prince knew the proper mechanics of having a true sexual relationship. His boy was a bit daft, and too innocent to be a Dark One. 

Rumpelstiltskin's lack of a blackened heart deeply disturbed Malcolm. He'd rather achieve peace than embark on warring conquests. If the Black Council knew how unimpressive his son was, they'd demand someone else be placed on the throne. The council would be visiting his court within the next six months. Rumpelstiltskin's most prominent birthday was on the horizon. He was turning a hundred, and there would be a grand celebration held in his honor. What good news did he have to share though? His son had yet to produce his first heir, nor was he qualified to lead. Malcolm sighed exhaustively when he heard soft footfalls approaching. 

"Why are you sulking!?" 

Malcolm averted his gaze to the voice's source. No one dared to address him so informally, except for a sole occupant – his wife. Queen Fiona starred at him, her eyes filled with disgust.

"How wonderful to see you, my dark beauty," Malcolm greeted her, unenthusiastic. 

Her onyx wings stretched out behind her back in a hauntingly magnificent display. "Our son has been deceiving you," she remarked, flummoxing him with her accusation. 

"In what matter?" he remarked crassly, leaning near the edge of his throne. 

Fiona smirked at his dissatisfaction. Oh how she reveled in his humiliation and disappointments. "He and his slave still haven't consummated. I can smell virgin blood, and I stood outside his door the night he first took her to his chambers. I caught a whiff of nothing except deceit. You should take this act of mutiny seriously, Malcolm. Give him no choice; he'll either bed her, or she dies," she proposed. 

"No," Malcolm asserted, his mind filling with something far more dreadful and sinister. 

Fiona furrowed an elegant brow at his response. "Oh, and what did you have in mind? Virgin blood is highly potent, and I could use it to strengthen my potions. I promise I won't waste any parts of her," the Black Fairy vowed. 

"You're not massacring her, Fiona. Rumpelstiltskin has probably developed an unhealthy attachment to this girl, and I intend to play on his weaknesses. We'll use his sickening adoration for his pet to our advantage," he retorted. 

"And what's your plan?" Fiona inquired impatiently. 

"Why would I expel any of the details to you? I know how you relish thwarting my advances," he smirked devilishly, standing from his throne and sauntering towards her. He reached up, gently stroking the onyx wing jutting from her backside. She trembled from his touch. 

"I refuse to play into your hand, you vile vermin," she hissed in displeasure as he continued to stroke her sensitive appendages.

"Yet your body betrays you, demoness," he said, kissing her neck with careful finesse. The Queen didn't object when the King transported her to his chambers to sate their lustful desires, his plan to sabotage Rumpelstiltskin and his beauty temporarily forgotten.

~X~

Belle sat on the chaise, her legs crossed comfortably beneath her. She was currently thumbing through a novel the prince had fetched for her from his personal library. Belle had an un-satiable desire for literature. He'd discovered it was undoubtedly the way to her heart. He glanced up from the wheel, observing her every so often. His heart involuntarily somersaulted within his chest whenever she caught him stareing at her. She'd give him a coy smile, which he'd return with a stupid grin.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't like his smile, nor did he truly fancy any other attributes about himself. He was a pure bred Dark One, yet he barely exhibited any traits of his species at all. Not that he cared. His race was a detestable disgrace to the realm. As a pacifist, destroying and enslaving mankind wasn't something he agreed with. 

"Rumple?"

He was pulled from his musings when he heard her alluring accent calling him. She'd shortened his moniker to 'Rumple', and he'd grown fond of it. Belle had brought so much beauty and light to his miserable, mundane life. 

"Yes, Belle?" he replied, glancing up from the wheel.

"What is going to happen to me once they discover I'm not with child?" she asked, her healthy peach hue turning ghastly pale. 

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed hard at her inquiry, his cheeks darkening to a scarlet hue. "I-I-I don't know. My father never put an expatriation date on it. In the past I've expressed my disdain for siring heirs. I don't want a child to grow up in this insufferable environment," he scoffed.

"And I don't want to be your brooding mare. Before I was enslaved, I longed to see the world and go on many grand adventures," she sighed wistfully.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled brokenly, standing from his bench, and sauntering towards her. "I know this isn't the life you wanted, but truthfully it isn't what I wished for myself either. I'm too honest and merciful to be a true Dark One."

Belle glanced up at him, sheepishly tucking an errant curl behind her ear. "You're too kind to be one of them. There's goodness within your heart, for I witness it every day," she said, gently pressing her palm against his chest. His heart palpitated erratically from her innocent gesture. 

"T-T-Thank you, Belle," he stammered.

Belle beamed brilliantly at him, rising from the settee. "How about some lunch and then a game of chess?" 

"I'd be obliged," he smiled a genuine smile which radiated from his heart. He snapped his fingers, conjuring a table, arrayed with a handsome spread. They ate, enjoying light conversation as they did every evening. They never indulged in deep topics, because despite the graciousness he'd shown her, Belle opted to remain guarded. She was an enigma he longed to unravel, but he supposed it was futile. Dark Ones were incapable of showing any emotions or harboring affections for another. They were incapable of love, no matter how much his heart burned for his mortal pet. He was clearly mistaken to label it as more than fleeting infatuation. 

Rumpelstiltskin was flabbergasted when his father summoned him to the throne room a few days later. His father barely gave him a passing glance, and when he did, it was merely to remind him of how much of a disappointment he was.

Rumpelstiltskin sheepishly walked into the throne room with his gaze averted. He never looked his father in the eyes, because it vexed him. He was taught as a lad to never disrupt the king unless he was called upon. It wasn't uncommon for many months to pass without a spoken word between them, and he'd grown accustomed to it, and preferred being ignored over falling victim to his papa's foul temper.

Rumpelstiltskin bowed low before his father until he was told to rise. "Rumple, it's always a pleasure to see you, my son," the king greeted him nonchalantly.

"You called for me father? Your guard said it was imperative that you speak with me," he responded, evading the chance for small talk.

The king straightened up in his chair, holding out his scepter, giving him permission to rise. "Your hundredth birthday is swiftly approaching, and the Black Council will be present. They'll be expecting to hear your slave has conceived, but since you haven't bedded her, we'll have to settle this matter a different way. You will make her drink a fertility potion, and copulate with her before your birthday, or I'll force you to do it in front of the entire Black Council! You have a choice to continue to defend her honor or make yourself out to be a weakling in front of the council," Malcolm expounded casually, making his blood run cold.

Rumpelstiltskin was unable to stop the rush of words which spilled from his mouth. He was too perplexed and blind with rage to consider the consequences. "You've got to be mad! I want no part in it! I don't want to be king! I'll never lay a finger on her without her consent!" He vociferated, his blood boiling vehemently.

A sharp stinging sensation spread across his face, the sound of his father's hand cracking against his cheek reverberating in the air. "You'll become king, Rumple, whether you like it or not! It's your highborn duty to become the next king despite what you want! If you decide to disobey me, then I'll cut your pretty plaything into pieces!" he threatened as all of the fight left his son at the mention of harming Belle.

"And if I do as you wish, you'll promise not to harm her?" he inquired timidly, holding back the tears, his gut roiling with bile at the thought of going through with this vile plot his father was blackmailing him with.

"I'll ensure not a hair on her pretty little head is harmed if you'll comply to my wishes," he responded with a satisfied smirk playing upon his lips.

"Then I'll take her to bed," he affirmed, his heart splintering as he realized what he would have to do.

"Very well! The potion is concealed within this vial! Lace her drink with it and her womb will be ready for your seed!" he commanded, handing him the glowing vial of cerulean liquid. Rumpelstiltskin bowed habitually before dashing out of the throne room, wishing to put a million miles between them.

Rumpelstiltskin retched upon the flagstone once he arrived back to his chambers. He tightened his grip around the detestable vial his father had sent back with him. When he entered his chamber, Belle sat atop his bed, brushing out her long thick tresses. Gods, she was so breathtakingly gorgeous. His heart slammed into his ribcage as she peered up at him, a serene smile blooming to her lips.

"Rumple, what's the matter, you look utterly distressed," she supplied, her countenance falling.

He shook his head furiously, ringlets of curl bouncing back and forth. "It's nothing. Meetings with my father are never pleasant. You should get some rest. I believe I'll spin for a bit," he replied, shoving the vial into his pocket. He had several months until his birthday celebration. He would find a way to evade his father and protect Belle's chastity.

Her enchanting voice resounded within the air once more. "Rumple, you would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, don't worry yourself, Belle," he replied, his own words ringing hollow within his ears. He sat at the wheel, spinning into the late hours of the night, wracking his brain for a way out of this dire situation. But no plan came to him. The hum of the wheel was the only sound he heard, except for his own damning thoughts.

A/AN: Rumple is between a rock and a hard place, but he'll find a way out, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden: Part Three

A/AN: A bit of plotting comes into play this chapter, and we'll be delving a bit into Belle's true origins.

Rumpelstiltskin spun monotonously at the wheel, attempting to keep his mind diverted from the beauty sitting just a few feet away from him. It had been two months since his confrontation with his father. He still hadn't gone through with the king's order, nor had he found a loophole to evade him.

It also wasn't helping his mortal pet's beauty was comparable to a goddess. Female Dark Ones were outwardly stunning, but the inside was rotten and vile. Dark Ones weren't capable of love. Admiration and vanity were what built a solid marriage between his parents. Lust and power fueled their relationship. He supposed it was how they ended up producing an offspring. His mother had never been the doting type, nor was she a nurturer. As a babe, he was handed off to the mortal wet nurses. Two women had raised him – Agatha and Gladice. They had been deceased for many years now, but they were the only maternal figures in his life. They had taught him how to be kind and compassionate, and longed for him to lead his race in a more positive direction. Their influence on him had made him desire to take a better path.

From birth, there was a sinister voice which filled his head; it had pursued him relentlessly in his first few years of life, attempting to turn him completely to the dark side. The Dark Ones called it the Nebulous. It lived inside of each Dark One, and desired to guide their paths. Rumpelstiltskin had never paid much attention to it, learning to silence it by filling his life with mindless activities to keep it at bay. The Nebulous had grown bored with him, and he'd eventually snuffed its presence out all together. He’d never engaged with it, for he wasn't interested in becoming like his parents.

"Rumple, did you hear me?" Belle remarked, annoyed.

Rumpelstiltskin halted the wheel, clearing his throat. "Pardon?"

"I said you've been acting peculiar. All you do is set at the wheel these days. It's like you have nothing left to say to me," she remarked dejectedly.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed exhaustively, knowing eluding her wasn't the answer. It was time to come clean and bare his heart to her. He felt morose, utterly despising himself that it had come down to this. There would be no way out of this. Hopefully he could make her understand their dilemma. Maybe even make the process feel pleasurable for her. Who was he kidding? No sane woman would desire to lay with him. He was hideous and grotesque, but it didn't matter, did it? Belle was his property, and... No! She wasn't his property! Where had that thought originated from!? No, was the Nebulous trying to reawaken itself!? He expelled the barrage of thoughts from his mind, making his way to a chest-of-drawers. He opened the top drawer, procuring a small, crimson velvet satchel. He wordlessly placed the satchel in front of her.

Belle blinked owlishly when he didn't answer her. It was as if what he needed to tell her was too difficult for him to say. She loosened the drawstring on the purse. Inside she could see a faint glowing blue liquid. She gently plucked it from the purse, casting him a quizzical glance.

"What's this?" she queried, curiosity flickering across her azure depths.

"The key to your survival," he barely whispered, his voice so fragile she thought he might break.

Belle seized his wrist. "Rumpelstiltskin, what ever is the matter!?" she demanded, opting to use his full moniker, hoping it would eradicate the invisible wall which had formed between them.

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed hard, his face contorting into a painful expression. "In four months I'll turn one hundred years old. Unlike mortals, Dark Ones can live for centuries. My parents aim to throw me a monumental birthday celebration. The Black Council – a group of royal advisers will be present. It's mandatory that a royal Dark One conceive a heir before their hundredth birthday. If a Dark One royal fails to do this then the council has an opportunity to choose another heir to sit on the throne, except I'm my parents only offspring. My mother loathed pregnancy and drank a potion to prevent her from having anymore children after my birth. My father was vexed, but wouldn't dare sever an alliance with the dark fairy court. This potion is a fertility potion, and if you drink it and lie with me, you'll become pregnant instantaneously. If you don't, then my father will have you executed. I've racked my brain, trying to come up with an alternative plan. I don't want to subject you to such a dishonor, but I can think of no other way to spare your life."

Rumpelstiltskin was unaware he'd been crying, until Belle gingerly touched his face, wiping away stray tears with her thumb. He dared a glance at her, expecting her to be cross with him. Her eyes were filled with fear, but also sympathy.

"You shouldn't have kept this from me," she spoke gently. "We could have worked through this, together." His heart fluttered in his chest as she twined their fingers together.

"I didn't want it to come to this." His voice quivered as he leaned his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, inhaling her intoxicating scent deeply. Belle brazenly captured his lips in chaste kiss. His eyes fluttered open momentarily, but he didn't push her away, despite the alarm bells going off in his head. Instead he kissed her back, gently applying pressure to her petal soft lips. It seemed like ages passed as they lingered in the moment, savoring the foreign sensations erupting through them as they languidly explored each other's mouths.

When he realized what was transpiring, he immediately pulled away. "No, this can't work. I'm incapable of giving you anything but darkness. Dark One's are unable to love anything but their power."

His lower lip trembled with uncertainty as Belle lightly cupped his tear-stained cheek with her palm. "You're unlike any Dark One I've ever met, and I don't believe a word of that nonsensical folklore. If anyone is capable of love, then it's definitely you, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Trust me, Belle. You don't want a life with me. There are many in this court who would vanquish you at any given opportunity," he countered.

"No one wouldn't dare lay a finger on the future king's mistress, especially if she was carrying his child," Belle replied, startling him with her words.

"W-W-Wait, you actually want to go through with this!?" he stammered.

Belle's pretty lips twitched into a smirk. "Do you wish to usurp your father's reign and set the world back into proper order? His plot is to force you to submit to his every whim and woe, but this child will be chosen – a product of the most powerful magic in the universe," she remarked, puzzling him with her riddles.

He wrinkled his nose in contemplation. "Belle, just what are you getting at? I'm a Dark One, and you're a mortal. Our child will be a half-blood. What's so special about that?" he questioned.

Belle placed her hand atop his, warmth seeping into the very depths of his soul from the brief contact. "Rumple, do you trust me?" she inquired. As he peered into her cerulean depths, he beheld an air of mystery in them he was unable to dissect.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "It isn't whether I trust you, Belle. The real question is, do you trust me?"

"Irrevocably so, Rumpelstiltskin," she replied, picking up the vial and uncorking it. Before he could object, she'd placed the thin glass to her mouth, draining its contents in one swallow.

"You - we didn't have to do this tonight, it could have waited," he objected, his eyes filling with panic.

Belle shook her head, pointing to the opaque glass directly overhead, giving them a pristine view of the full moon and ancient constellations. "The conception must happen tonight for the prophecy to be fulfilled," she illuminated.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head in disbelief. "You're speaking in riddles again, just who are you anyway? My gut tells me you aren't a mere peasant after all."

Belle granted him a half lidded gaze and a sheepish smile. "Once our destinies are intertwined, you'll understand who the real pawns are in this game. I vow to tell you everything soon, and I know I'm asking you to go through this with blind trust, but I was sent here for a purpose. I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into by allowing myself to be captured, but all has worked together as he prophesied. The tides are turning, Rumpelstiltskin, and after tonight, nothing will be the same again. Your father's reign is quickly unraveling."

"You shouldn't speak so carelessly, Belle, it's dangerous-"

She placed an elegant finger to his lips, silencing him. "Then let's thwart him at his own game, shall we?" Belle slid onto her back, pulling him by the lapels of his shirt. He tumbled after her, his head spinning with pure ecstasy as he explored her sweet mouth, cradling her face gently within his talons.

Despite Belle's bold declarations, she shuddered with uncertainty. She was as inexperienced as he was no matter how much she spoke of destiny and fate. He halted his ministrations, amber eyes locking with azure.

"I'm certain I'm not who you imagined your first time with. I'm hideous and beastly, but I swear I'll make it feel good for you, Belle," he declared, apprehension present in his eyes.

"No, Rumple, I'm elated my first time can be with someone with such a kind and beautiful heart," she replied, placing her hand over his clothed chest.

Rumpelstiltskin stifled back the tears misting behind his eyes at her ardent declaration. Overwhelmed by emotion, he seared her lips with a fervent kiss. The power of the full moon seemed to accelerate their unbridled passion, as they undressed each other with utmost care. Insecurities dissipated as they explored each others bodies without hesitation. When he sheathed himself within the cradle of her hips, they rocked together in a synchronized motion. Her blood spilled onto the sheets as he filled her with his essence. Pain and pleasure. Darkness and light. A child conceived out of true love – a savior's birth would annihilate the darkness and bring peace back to the earth.

A/AN: So, there are some loose ends and such that need to be tied up, but Belle's origins will become clear soon. Some of you may have it already figured out.


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden: Part Four

A/AN: Rumple has a disturbing vision...

Fiona drummed her fingers monotonously against the silver armrest of her throne. She blinked disinterestedly at Malcolm – hovering over his fish pond. Exotic, carnivorous fish lurked within the dark, murky hole in the center of the throne room. He submerged his arm into the water, wincing as a piranha latched onto his hand. He plucked it from the water. It was a bloody mess, as the fish had already devoured it down to the bone.

He stroked it affectionately with his intact hand, whispering nonsensical words to it as a man would his dog. When he pitched it back into the water, he waved his left hand over his skeletal right. Pristine flesh appeared in its place.

"One day you're going to tumble headfirst into that pit, and your precious pets are going to make a scrumptious meal out of you," Fiona warned.

"I'll just swim back to the top, dearest. As you know, nothing can kill me. Especially a school of flesh eating vermin," he chuckled darkly.

"If you fall in, I'll make sure to seal it up, so I don't have to gaze upon your hideous face a second longer," she threatened, her eyes darkening with ire.

"Empty threats, always making them but never following through." He smirked maliciously at her, his eyes roaming over with disgust.

Fiona ignored him, sniffing the air. "Did you get a whiff of that, your majesty? Change is coming." She stood from her throne, sauntering towards him. "No, it's already here. Your days are numbered. Ticktock, dearie, ticktock," she cackled wickedly.

"What are you babbling about, you deranged, fae!?" He hissed vehemently, grabbing her by the chin forcefully and jerking her forward.

Pure loathing flickered across her gaze. "Don't you smell it? Can't you sense it, oh powerful, Dark One?" She mocked him, resulting in a hard slap across her cheek. Blood minced spittle dribbled from her mouth. She wiped it away, smiling sinisterly.

"Your power is waning. You're not as strong as you believe yourself to be. Dark Ones think they're invincible, but there's magic more powerful than you're capable of comprehending. I can sense the faint traces of it within these castle walls," she retorted, something incomprehensible dancing in her obsidian depths.

Malcolm involuntarily shuddered at her words. He picked up his gold goblet, pitching it at her. She disappeared in a haze of black smog. The chalice clattered to the flagstone, spilling its remnants of crimson ale. The ale seeped into the fissures between the stones, filling the paranoid king's head with visions of his own spilled blood. He shook his head violently, dispelling those despondent musings. His wife was merely deranged. He was untouchable. No one would ever have his throne, not even his daft son. No, he would reign eternally and achieve a feat no Dark One ever had – immortality. All of the pieces weren't in place yet, but they soon would be. All he had to have was patience, and the opportune time would present itself.

~X~ 

Rumpelstiltskin was vaguely aware of the warm body settled next to his as his eyelids fluttered open the following morning. He sensed he was caught somewhere between waking and dreaming when he glanced over to see a beautiful chestnut haired woman, lying on her stomach. Her face was burrowed into a goose-down pillow, her upper half exposed. He blushed fiercely, noting the faint outline of her breasts – the ones he'd worshiped with his mouth the previous night. He reluctantly reached out to touch her, the distinct contrast between their skin pigmentation startling him. Hers was a healthy peach hue, while his was a sickly gray.

Guilt seized his chest as he wrenched his hand back, afraid she would turn to ash under his tainted fingers. The room had been dimly lit the previous night, and he was too lost in throes of passion to pay attention to the distinct differences between them. He swallowed hard, his insecurities reeling their ugly head. Shame eclipsed his senses. He'd defiled this beautiful woman, deflowered her. And now his spawn was growing within her.

His panic heightened when she stirred from sleep, hazily opening her eyes. A satisfied smile stretched across her face as she scooted closer to him, pressing her supple curves against him. Heat shot straight to his groin as she tangled her bare legs around his, smirking suggestively.

"Last night was amazing, and you certainly were an attentive lover," she purred, dropping a kiss to his brow.

"It was amazing, but you shouldn't want this, Belle – want me. Aren't you ashamed of what happened between us?" he asked, his voice wavering.

Belle furrowed a delicate brow. "Rumple, last night was spellbinding. No one has ever made me feel so loved and cherished as you have. When you look in the mirror, all you see reflecting back at you is a hideous beast – a man who's been manipulated and lied to his entire life about who he truly is. You're not a monster, nor are you ugly. You’re beautiful, Rumpelstiltskin. Your skin appears as if it's been kissed by starlight. It glitters, and it mesmerizes me, especially when its pressed against mine," she professed, causing his heart to beat erratically within his chest from her ardent declaration.

He seared her lips, drawing her fully into his embrace. She kissed him back urgently, her hands gravitating to his tufts of curl. He gently rolled her onto her back. A heady moan escaped her lips as he lightly nipped at the base of her throat, leaving a small abrasion – marking her as his own. Her skin tasted like honey and the richest of wines, intoxicating his senses immensely.

He halted his advances as a vision fogged his mind. Belle stood before him, adorned in a beautiful white wedding gown. She reached for him, and he for her. She fell forward, gasping for breath as blood bubbled from her lips. He screamed for her as she landed fluidly in his arms, deceased. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he gazed up; his father appeared, grinning menacingly.

"Love is weakness, and you'll have none of it parading about your life. I'll do whatever it takes to turn you completely to the darkness, even if that means destroying what you adore most!" He cackled evilly.

The vision was so lifelike, that he nearly believed it to be true, until he heard someone calling his name, calling him back from the edge of unreality.

"Rumple! Rumpelstiltskin! Please talk to me!" Belle pleaded, cradling his face gently in her hands. He shook his head, his vision clearing instantaneously.

"Belle? What, what happened?" he inquired, sitting up, while holding his head in agony.

"We were about to make love, and your eyes suddenly glazed over. You began to weep, and you kept repeating "no", over and over again. It was like your body was here, but your mind was trapped somewhere else," she replied, reaching out to stroke his cheek ardently.

Deciding not to tell Belle about the horrendous vision, he plastered on a fake smile. "It was nothing. Sometimes we Dark Ones have day terrors. Here, I have something for you," he said, sliding out of bed.

Belle blinked owlishly as she observed him traipse to his spinning wheel, returning moments later with something concealed beneath his palm. He wordlessly sat back on the bed, the mattress dipping with his weight.

"What is it?" she inquired, as he slowly opened his palm. An intricately spun gold band – a rose crafted in the center of it – sat in the middle of his hand. "Belle, as a Dark One, I'll be required to wed, and it's rather uncommon, and nearly unheard of, but I refuse to label you as my mistress. If you aim to share a life with me at all, a child," he paused, touching her flat abdomen gingerly. Her heart fluttered madly in her chest as he spoke his next words. "Will you bestow upon me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The proposal seemed abrupt, as if Rumpelstiltskin was hiding something from her, but deep within her heart she knew she loved him. "Yes, Rumpelstiltskin, of course I'll marry you," she obliged, joyous tears leaking from her eyes.

Relief flooded his features, and he slipped the intricate band onto her third left finger. "At my birthday celebration, the Black Council will be made aware of your new status – as my wife and future queen," he responded brazenly, twining their fingers together. He brushed a soft kiss against her knuckles, his mind filling with ease. Belle was unaware the ring had been laced with a protection spell, and her willingness to marry him had fortified the spell.

Since he was a child, one thing had always held true. Every vision he'd ever had came to pass, but he'd learned the future could be manipulated for a price. If changing Belle's fate meant he would suffer the consequences, then it was worth it. The heartbreak would come, but he would protect Belle and their child, even if it meant sending her away. A tear trekked down his cheek as he gazed at the angel settled beside him. He would be expected to parade her about at his birthday celebration, but when things quietened down and everyone was still in high spirits from their ale, he would get her to safety.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Charlotte Ashmore for helping me elaborately desribe Belle’s dress!

Forbidden: Part Five

A/AN: The Black Council arrives...

Belle peered anxiously over the balcony, observing each black carriage which pulled up to the palace gates. Dark Ones emerged from the carriages, adorned in their silks and finery. Their glittering, alabaster skin shimmered under the sunlight. Each one of them was gorgeous – exuding an otherworldly beauty she'd never witnessed before. Most of them had ice blond hair, which complimented their flawless complexions. Others had hair as dark as soot, and it curled into wiry ringlets atop their heads – similar to Rumpelstiltskin's. Except his was a soft brown, and she relished running her fingers through it. Sometimes she would tug on it whenever he was pleasuring her. She felt a pleasant heat envelope her as she reminisced about how his velvet tongue felt exploring her nether regions.

Belle flushed, imagining his elegant fingers sliding over the contours of her body in an exquisite caress. The overwhelming desire to slide her fingers into her damp knickers consumed her. He was away, adding a few final touches to his ceremonial speech. Turning a hundred was apparently a big deal to the Dark One community.

Belle stepped back into their chambers, closing and latching the glass doors which led to the balcony. She sat on the settee which adjoined his spinning wheel. She was currently wearing her shift, for it was still early, and many hours remained until it was time to ready themselves for the party. Belle bit her lower lip wantonly as she slipped out of her knickers. She kicked them aside, allowing her hand to gravitate towards her throbbing core. She'd nearly brought herself to an orgasm, when he emerged from the library.

"Belle, you'll be glad to know I finished my spee-," his voice trailed off as he noticed her state of disarray. Belle's pupils were hazed over with desire as she gazed in his direction. His cock surged to life at the way she stared at him – raw and lustful. Wordlessly, he closed the gap between them. He dismounted onto his knees, hiking up her shift. He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, and she moaned.

"Rumple, it's your birthday, I shouldn't be taking cunnilingus from you," she rasped, his tongue darting between her folds.

He gazed up at her, smirking wickedly. "And miss the chance to watch my wife come apart in my arms? There is no better gift I could receive than hearing you scream my name," he chuckled, burying his head between her legs. Belle gasped and keened, dragging her fingers through his scalp, until she was screaming his name. Her essence tasted like wild nectar and honey on his tongue. How he would miss her glorious flavors exploding on his palette when she was gone.

Regret and heartbreak coiled around his soul as he took her to bed, making desperate love to her for the final time. Belle noted an unreadable expression in his amber irises as they came together. His countenance was tinged with regret and longing, as if he was painfully releasing something he deeply cherished.

Rumpelstiltskin plastered on a fake smile which quite didn't reach his eyes when she'd questioned him about his not so subtle change in mood. He'd told her it was nothing to worry about. He was merely nervous about meeting with the Black Council and introducing her to his guests.

Rumpelstiltskin had aided Belle in readying herself for his party. She hadn't been exposed to any other court royals, including his parents since his father had stormed into his chambers the following morning of her arrival. He preferred it that way, desired to keep under his watchful eye.

He’d tailored an elegant ball gown for her to wear to the celebration. 

Belle’s nose scrunched impishly as she scrutinized the gown laid out on the bed. The long black sleeves of ebony silk would compliment her slender arms, just as the fitted bodice of the finest burgundy brocade with it's intricate design would delineate her ample breasts and trim waist. She took a moment to admire the flounced onyx-studded underskirt which peeked from beneath the yards of wine colored silk, gathered in several places to form an elegant rosette. she couldn't wait to feel the weight of it draped upon her body, and she was nearly giddy as she thought of twirling at least once before she was forced to compose herself.

“Well, what do you think?” He asked as he observed her admiring the dress.

“It’s gorgeous, Rumple! Care to assist me in putting it on?” She proposed.

“I’d be obliged,” he grinned, eager to see her in her new evening gown.

"What will be expected of me this evening?" she inquired as he clasped the stays securely in place on her burgundy and black evening gown. Rumpelstiltskin loathed the color black, especially on his beauty, but it was customary for all Dark Ones to embellish their ensembles with a black accessory during celebrations. Belle was a ray of sunshine, without a trace of darkness permeating her soul. But to keep the "peace", he needed to follow the proper guidelines.

"You'll be by my side the entire night, don't speak nor engage in conversation with another Dark One unless spoken to. Many of my guests will be curious about you, but will most likely pay little attention to you," he supplied, coming to stand in front of her.

She beamed at him, her radiance stealing his breath. He wore a crimson poet's shirt, and black leather trousers – complimented by dragon hide boots. She tugged at his black cravat, grinning. He brushed his thumb along her rouge dusted cheek.

"Belle," he spoke her name reverently – a prayer upon his lips. "Tonight your eyes will be exposed to many atrocities, and some of them may be hard to stomach. If you feel ill, just cling to me for support. I'll be right by your side the entire time," he reassured her.

She nodded amicably, clasping his hand within her own, guiding it to her slightly protruding bump. His heart fluttered as he stroked her abdomen affectionately, stifling back the tears which threatened to fall. He couldn't allow any of his true emotions to bleed through, so he distracted himself by momentarily releasing her. She observed as he snapped his spinner's fingers, conjuring a circlet made of gold.

"Rumple, what's that for?" Belle inquired, casting him a puzzled glance.

"It's for you, my queen. You'll wear it as a crown tonight," he replied, setting it atop her head.

Belle instinctively touched it, marveling at how delicate it felt under her fingertips. "Rumple, it's stunning!" she marveled, removing it from her head to have a proper look.

"It suits you," he grinned, exposing his ruined teeth. Belle chortled musically, placing it back on her head.

"Rumple, we're going to be in the company of much royalty tonight, and I don't want to offend anyone, especially a Dark One. Would you share a dance with me before we depart?" she proposed, proffering him her burgundy gloved hand – a pair of lace gloves he'd designed to compliment her gown.

"I'd be obliged, my dearest, dearie," he smiled softly, melancholy flashing within his amber orbs, though Belle was unable to discern the cause, as he spun her fluidly within his arms. Whatever he was hiding made her heart clench with anxiety. She secretly hoped he would share his burdens with her, for she knew there wasn't anything they couldn't conquer together.

~X~

Fiona stood beside her husband in quiet anticipation. All of their guests had been filing in all day, and the most prominent ones had just arrived – the four residing members of the Black Council.

Adiran was the first to walk in. Dark shadowy tattoos covered his arms – some were ancient runes which concealed hidden spells. His coal black hair was parted in the middle, framing his wide, angular jaw. His eyes were deep sable, and his long hunter green, royal cloak flowed behind him.

Fiona's cheeks flushed a rosy hue as the pristine gentlemen took her hand, kissing her wrist reverently. "Tis an honor to be back in the presence of such a regal specimen. A Dark One's beauty is superb, but a dark fairy's certainly captivates the heart as well," he remarked poetically.

Fiona could sense Malcolm silently fuming, and she reveled in it. She leaned upwards, brushing a chaste kiss against the councilman's cheek. She leaned close to his ear and whispered. "If you don't indulge in too many spirits tonight, you have an open invitation to join me later in my chambers."

Adiran smirked sinfully at her. "I shall make a divine feast out of you later, dark lady."

She shuddered as he brushed her shoulders as he passed. She glanced at Malcolm, who was distracted by the only siblings on the council – twins – Harkyn and Shirina. They both had ice blond hair and striking violet eyes – void of compassion and humanity. Fiona was grateful they'd preoccupied Malcolm – tittering on about uneventful and irrelevant squabbles in the Dark One community.

She and Adiran had been engaging in an affair since the early days of she and Malcolm's marriage. He spoke with such prose, always delicately crafting his words. Fiona was still engrossed in Adiran's promise of an enrapturing time later, that she barely noticed Cora saunter in.

"Good evening, your highness," Cora greeted her, an impious smile gracing her scarlet lips. She was the oldest member on the Black Council, and had lived more lifetimes than she and Malcolm combined.

"Evening, Cora," Fiona curtsied properly, pretending to be entranced by her presence. Cora was a vile woman, but she always kept her word if you made a deal with her, and she'd been aiding Fiona in concealing her affair with Adiran from Malcolm for more than half a century.

"So, what's on the agenda tonight, Fiona? Preoccupying the king while you and Adiran play erotic charades?" she chuckled darkly, flashing her perfect, white ivories.

"What will it cost me?" Fiona whispered lowly to the other woman.

Cora rubbed her chin in deep contemplation. "Well, word has reached us, concerning your son's mortal lover. Our children often savor their playthings too much before it's time to extinguish them. Life must go on, and our darling dark ones must grow up and marry for alliances. My half-blood daughter, Regina, could use a new hobby. She's still sore at me for crushing her stable boy lover's heart, but it was never going to last. She needs someone to practice her spells on, and I was thinking, why not Rumpelstiltskin's playmate? You'll be needing to secure a marriage partner for him soon, and Regina needs something she can use for target practice."

Without flinching or taking the time to debate, Fiona smiled eagerly. "You have yourself a deal, but I'm afraid I can't send her away until after she delivers her half-blood bastard."

Cora shrugged. "Sounds fair to me. After her delivery, you can send her to me. I do wonder though, what plans do you have for the child?"

"The prince's half blood child will fill our purses with gold quite immensely once I place it on the market," Fiona answered, grinning evilly.

"The prince will be furious," Cora commented, marveling at Fiona's depravity.

"That's the idea, love – to push Rumpelstiltskin completely to the darkness, I must remove everything which would cause him to stray from his path of destiny and darkness," the Black Fairy returned.

Cora chortled, shaking her head in disbelief. "A true queen any Dark One would be proud to serve; just say the words and your wish is my command," she whispered devilishly in her ear.

"I want Malcolm off the throne," she whispered back, the castle walls shivering in anticipation.

A/AN: Belle and Rumple enter the party next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden: Part Six

A/AN: Belle meets the black council, and Rumple takes a stand.

Belle clung to Rumple's arm like a vice grip. When they made their anticipated entrance into the great hall, a collective gasp resounded from every Dark One in attendance.

"Look at how regal they look!"

"I've never beheld a mortal so beautiful, where can I get a breed like that!?"

"Is that a crown atop her head? What pristine craftsmanship, I wonder where I could purchase one."

Rumpelstiltskin was already inwardly fuming about the lewd and blatant remarks his guests were making about his beauty. Not that Dark Ones possessed a single shred of decency. They weren't discreet about announcing their thoughts and ideals aloud, including their outlandish fantasies about bedding his wife.

Rumpelstiltskin could feel the vexation radiating off of him in waves. Belle must have sensed it because she squeezed his hand tightly, calming him. As they made their way to the podium, he kept their arms looped together. He flourished his hand, conjuring the parchment he'd written his speech on earlier.

He glanced up, scanning the crowd of eager Dark Ones. "Good evening, Dark One community. Today is my hundredth birthday celebration, and a very prominent birthday in a dark one's life. In six months, my wife, Belle, will bear our first heir," he paused as commotion resounded throughout the room.

"Did he say wife!?"

"Heir! A half-blood cannot be accounted as a heir!"

"A Dark One cannot legally wed a mortal!"

"Silence! Let him finish!" King Malcolm boomed, locking gazes with his son. A look of warning flickered across the king's eyes as he made his presence known. It was the first time Rumpelstiltskin had seen him in months, but instead of quaking in his boots like he normally would, he felt white hot rage consume him. Belle was by his side, and her strength would fuel him onward to finish what he'd started.

Rumpelstiltskin stared at the crowd, his gaze steely. "Yes, Dark One community, you heard correctly. My father gifted me with this mortal slave, as you've dubbed her, but in my eyes, she's no slave, but my equal. And tonight you shall treat her with respect! There will be no more crude remarks about defiling her! Do I make myself clear!? If any of you disrespects her in any aspect tonight, I'll have no qualms about turning you into a snail and crushing you under my boot!" he thundered, the remainder of his speech smoldering beneath his rage.

Belle shuddered as she witnessed her husband's concealed fury. She'd never heard Rumpelstiltskin raise his voice at anyone, but tonight he had no issue with putting his party guests in their place. She gasped as he pulled her possessively into his embrace, dipping her back and kissing her senseless.

Her body was still reeling with arousal as he hauled her off the stage, carrying her bridal style towards the refreshment table. Instead of a combustion of anger as she'd expected from the crowd, they carried on with their chattering, as if everything was normal. And perhaps it was ordinary for all Dark Ones to yell during their birthday speeches and threaten their guests. Belle hadn't the faintest idea how these social gatherings functioned.

He placed her gently on her feet, bending towards her ear and whispering tenderly. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, dearest, but no one will dare speak that way about the woman I love."

She gazed up at him, beaming. "I'm proud of you, Rumple."

The party-goers were steering clear of them, and Rumpelstiltskin hoped it would remain as such, but his hopes were dashed as the four members of the Black Council proceeded towards him. His heart plummeted in his chest, but he instinctively placed his body in front of Belle, shielding her from their impious glances.

"What a kingly speech." Harkyn spoke first, his ice blond hair framing his dignified face, flawlessly.

"Yes, twas rather brazen of you to dub your pet as your wife. Now all of the Dark Ones in the realm will be following your trend, bestowing marital titles on their playthings," Shirina purred, her eyes darting towards the brunette cowering behind him.

"Yes, the look of dissatisfaction on your father's face was worth traveling three days in a sweltering carriage with these twits," Adiran chortled darkly, his gaze flickering between the twins.

They simultaneously shot him an admonishing look.

"I'd say the prince has started a social revolution this night. Mortals are proving themselves more useful these days, especially with their bounding strides in technology." An auburn haired woman commented, stealing the other council member's attention. They shifted anxiously as she drifted towards the prince, as if they revered her.

"My, how you've grown," Cora cooed, touching his face lightly, making him inwardly shiver with disgust – as if a band of spiders were creeping along his skin.

"Mistress Cora," Rumpelstiltskin managed to find his voice, nodding in acknowledgment to her.

"I for one support this union," Cora retorted, grabbing Belle's hand and dragging her away from the imp. Panic seized Belle's chest, and she froze in place as the auburn haired woman drank her all in.

"Such a lovely specimen, as pretty as a half-blood," Cora chortled, kissing Belle's forehead as if she were a doll. Cora was powerful, and she'd cast a freezing spell over Rumpelstiltskin, preventing him from intervening.

"Don't worry, birthday boy, I'm not going to keep her," Cora reassured him, waving her hand and unfreezing them both. Belle rushed back into the security of her lover's embrace, and Cora sauntered away – the other Black Council members trailing behind her.

"Her magic was overpowering and frightening." Belle quivered within his arms.

Rumpelstiltskin petted her hair, attempting to quell her fear. "They say she's the oldest Dark One in the realm; her powers derive from ancient magic," he repeated the sliver of information he'd heard his mother speak about.

"When she kissed me, I felt her dark energy paralyzing me." Belle continued to shiver as if she were unable to absorb his body heat.

"I believe you've had enough socialization for the evening. Everyone is beginning to fill their bellies with ale, and soon enough everyone will be drunk," he remarked in his velvety brogue, tucking an errant chestnut curl behind her ear.

"But it's your birthday, and we merely arrived half and hour ago," Belle protested.

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. "I loathe these fiends. Besides, they won't miss me. And I need to show you something," he asserted – his tone urgent.

"Alright, as long as they won't become offended if we slip away," she disputed.

"They won't even notice we're gone," he replied, melancholy flickering across his gaze, his irises filled with the unsaid promise of goodbye.

~X~

Malcolm silently seethed, nursing his fifth goblet of ale in an isolated corridor. Facing his son tonight would've been a mistake. He'd have slit his pretty wench's throat right in front of him if he'd approached him. After his humiliating speech, he'd slipped away to drink, but consuming an insurmountable amount of alcohol wasn't taking the edge off.

The wine flowed freely, and everyone was taking advantage of his rare show of hospitality. The only solution he could think of which would make him feel any better was a body warming his bed. Fiona's explosive mood swings were unpredictable, and he desired a woman which wasn't weary of him – someone more delicate to the touch.

Shirina had rounded the corner the moment the thought had crossed his mind. Her lilac gown clung to her svelte curves – a striking contrast to her violet eyes. As she passed him, she halted, turning to face him.

"Your majesty, what are you doing out here all alone?" she queried, fastening her starlit irises on him.

"Mulling over my despair; my son made an utter fool out of me in front of all my subjects," he lamented, waving his chalice in the air, agitatedly.

Shirina smirked. "I'd say the prince did you a favor, your majesty."

"How so?" he blinked owlishly, overly anticipating what she would say next.

"Many of the Dark Ones were approving of your son's bold move. Dark Ones grow easily bored with the predictable. They certainly wouldn't wed their mortal slaves, but they'd certainly feed off the gossip of the royal family like it was fodder. So little is known about your son because you've kept him isolated for years. Bring him into the limelight with your full support, and your people will continue to esteem you in a new way," she proposed.

Malcolm's jaw slackened, as if he was the biggest dolt in the entire universe. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Use his son to further his own regiment. He cleared his throat uncouthly, gesturing for her to follow. "Shirina, would you care to come have a drink with me and enlighten me more about your ideals?"

"I'd be obliged, your majesty." She cracked a serpentine smile, following him to his royal chambers.

~X~

The ebony haired princess was meant to stay hidden. Her mother had forbade her from attending the gathering. Half-bloods weren't allowed to intermingle with the Dark One crowd at social events – particularly royal ones. Her mother had even arranged for a different carriage to bring her to the palace, and why was she here? It was simple, the most powerful Dark One in the realm didn't trust her own daughter enough to be left alone.

Regina's shattered heart still festered within her. Her darling Daniel had been murdered by her heartless mother – just because he was a mortal. Half-bloods weren't allowed to wed mortals, only Dark Ones. But why would she desire to share her life with someone as ruthless as her own mother?

Regina was sulking in a disclosed corridor, observing drunken, staggering guests as they passed by. She blinked curiously as a Dark One and a woman wearing a burgundy gown stalled by the corridor. She listened intently to bits of their conversation as the young woman pulled him back, halting him mid-stride.

"I don't understand what you mean, why must I leave?" she demanded irately, crossing her arms under her petite bosom.

The Dark One appeared crestfallen, pain masking his features. "Because you can't stay here, Belle. It isn't safe. Please, you just need to trust me."

Regina wrinkled her nose in disgust. Trust him? Dark Ones couldn't be trusted, and if this girl was wise, she'd put a thousand miles between herself and Mr. Beastly. Wait, why was he so hideous? Dark Ones were meant to be alluring and enchanting creatures. She was flummoxed the woman gazed at him with such amour. She concluded the woman was either mad or trapped under his enchantment.

A tear trekked down her face as she spoke. She gingerly touched the monster's sickly gray cheek. "I'd follow you to the edge of realms, Rumple. You're either coming with me, or I'm not going at all."

The Dark One sighed, leaning his forehead against the beauty's. "The place I'm taking you will only allow someone through the door that is pure of heart. I won't be able to follow you there, Belle."

"I refuse to believe that, Rumpelstiltskin," she imparted, interlacing their fingers into a knot.

"Fine, I'll go, but promise me if the door won't allow me entry that you'll still go through it," he reasoned with her.

Belle inhaled sharply. "I'll do it, but I know you'll be stepping through with me," she supplied, standing on her tiptoes to brush a kiss against his lips. He wound his fingers through her silken waves, kissing her sensually.

As Regina watched the peculiar couple with pure envy, she gasped as a golden aura surrounded them. She shuddered with delight. It couldn't be... Those two!? It was unfathomable, but she wasn't about to stand around and wonder if it were true or not. She would follow them and find out for herself, and hopefully go through the door they spoke of. She'd do anything to escape her mother's vile clutches.


	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden: Part Seven

A/AN: Regina is discovered...

"Rumple, what's gotten into you? Why are you in such a hurry!?" Belle demanded as they sprinted down the hall like hell was on their heels. An accent he'd never been able to discern framed her words – pleasant, like warm chocolate melting on his tongue. It was just another detail about her he would exceedingly miss once she was gone. He purposely ignored her inquiries. Explaining his plan to her would ruin his intricately devised plot.

Belle stalled behind him, refusing to budge. "Rumple, I'm feeling out of the loop. What is going on!?"

He inhaled sharply, halting in the elongated hallway, resting his talons on her petite shoulders. "You're going on a long trip; you can't stay here. You and our child's life is endangered another second we spend here," he replied vaguely, refusing to divulge any vital details.

"On a trip!? And what about you!?" she inquired irately, irked with his decision to conceal this from her.

He schooled his features, attempting to hide the heartbreak which threatened to betray his true emotions. "Because you can't stay here, Belle. It isn't safe. Please, you just need to trust me," he whispered, tracing his index finger down her jawline.

"And why not!?" she interrogated, her voice crackling with emotion.

"Belle, I'm sending you away, to another realm. It's a place where you'll be safe, but I won't be able to follow. It isn't by choice. I can assure you, sweetheart. It's because the doorway which leads to this realm will only grant entrance to the pure of heart, and I'm a Dark One. That automatically disqualifies me. I intend to stay with you until we reach the gate, but then we must part ways. No matter how much it pains me, I must release the thing I love most. If anything ever happened to you, I'd never be able to forgive myself." His voice wavered as he fought back the tears which threatened to fall.

A tear trekked down her face as she spoke. She gingerly touched his sickly gray cheek. "I'd follow you to the edge of realms, Rumple. You're either coming with me, or I'm not going at all."

The Dark One sighed, leaning his forehead against the beauty's. "The place I'm taking you will only allow someone through the door that is pure of heart. I won't be able to follow you there, Belle," he explained once more.

"I refuse to believe that, Rumpelstiltskin," she imparted, interlacing their fingers into a knot.

"You must promise me if the door won't allow me entry that you'll still go through it," he reasoned with her.

Belle inhaled sharply. "I'll do it, but I know you'll be stepping through with me," she supplied, standing on her tiptoes to brush a kiss against his lips. He wound his fingers through her silken waves, kissing her sensually.

The pair had slipped back into their chambers, gathering supplies for the long journey ahead. Rumpelstiltskin had procured a book from his personal library – an atlas filled with detailed maps about their realm and those which lay beyond it.

"This will guide us to the legendary luminescence door; once you walk through it, no Dark One in the realm will be able to harm you," he illuminated.

Belle frowned, gathering her husband's hands in her own. "You mean when we step through the door; I'm not leaving you behind."

He nodded. "Right, I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't put much confidence into being allowed passage."

Belle rubbed soothing circles along his wrists. "I know, but your heart is full of love, you're a good man, Rumple," she reassured him.

"You certainly have always seen the best in me, Belle." He placed an affectionate kiss against her brow, before gathering their small suitcase into his arms, which was actually magical. They'd been able to fit the entirety of their combined wardrobes inside, including food and supplies.

"So, when do we depart?" Belle inquired.

"Now, we'll sneak through the dungeons and out the back entrance. The guards will have left their posts, most likely indulging in all the party has to offer," he stated, refusing to provide anymore information about what foul things they were participating in.

Dark Ones weren't shy about their promiscuous lifestyles, nor their desire to have more than one partner at a time. At a gathering like his, unmentionable practices and rituals took place. It was a despicable environment to grow up in, and he prayed to any deity that would listen for his heart to be pure enough to enter the legendary luminescence gate.

~X~

Regina crept behind the couple, down flights of stairs and through damp, dark tunnels. The air was repugnant, and she'd nearly vomited twice. She thanked the gods when they finally made it outside, into the refreshing night air. When they disappeared into the woods, she knew they'd made a crucial mistake.

How daft was this pair? The woods surrounding the Dark Castle was filled with all sorts of monstrosities. Either Mr. Beastly was unfamiliar with the terrain or he was leading the beautiful young woman accompanying him into a trap.

Regina growled in displeasure, barreling after them before the maneating trees devoured them. She grabbed them by their collars, hauling them backwards. They turned towards the princess, confusion flickering across their gazes.

"You can't just go traipsing through the woods, unless you want to get eaten!" Regina asserted, raking her fingers through her ebony locks, agitatedly.

Rumpelstiltskin brandished the sword he was carrying. "Were you following us!?"

Regina wavered, the peculiar color of his eyes mesmerizing her.

"Answer me!" he demanded, positioning the blade under her chin.

"Yes," she remarked calmly, "but only because I wish to escape those dreadful Dark Ones, too."

"And why would I allow you to join us?" he hissed lowly, baring his ruined teeth in a threatening display.

Regina smirked, pushing his sword away. "Sorry to break it to you, but those scare tactics aren't going to work on me. My mother is the most fearsome Dark One I know, which means I'm not afraid of much else."

The brunette touched her lover's shoulder apprehensively. "Rumple, you should let her explain herself."

Rumpelstiltskin glanced at the beauty, his countenance softening. "Fine, you have two minutes," he warned Regina.

Regina nodded. "My mother brought me here with her because she was afraid to leave me home unsupervised. I wasn't allowed at the party since I'm a half-blood. However I was bored, so I sneaked out of my chambers. I was hiding in an empty corridor when you stopped. I eavesdropped on your conversation, and you mentioned something about a door, a door Dark Ones wouldn't be allowed to journey through. I was intrigued by the probability of escaping my mother's vile clutches forever. She's never going to let me be free, so please, let me come with you. I have magic, and I know the geography well enough. I could be your tour guide," she suggested.

"Absolutely not! Good day!" Rumpelstiltskin remarked gruffly, turning on his heel and heading in the other direction. Belle pulled on his tunic, attempting to halt him.

"Rumple, she literally just saved us from being devoured by some carnivorous woods. I think she'll be a great asset to us," Belle rationalized.

"And she could be a spy!" he countered, shooting the princess an ominous look.

"Rumple, without her we'll never make it to the door. You told me yourself that you've never stepped outside of the palace gates. Let's face it, we need a guide," Belle said, her gaze flickering between Regina and the imp.

"Fine! But if you try anything, and I mean anything, don't think for a minute I won't have the mind to turn you into a snail and squash you under my boot!" He waggled his finger threateningly at the other woman.

Regina pushed past him. "About six miles west, there's a tavern we can stop at to refresh ourselves. Your lady shouldn't push her limits." The Princess's eyes darted towards Belle's swelled abdomen and back to her youthful face, knowingly.

Rumpelstiltskin snaked his arms around Belle's shoulders, protectively as they followed the half-blood along an alternate route. Rumpelstiltskin didn't trust her, but she'd been right about the woods. He'd glanced into the foliage, to see gnarling branches reaching in their direction – glowing red eyes peering at them through empty, dead sockets.

Rumpelstiltskin involuntarily shivered, and Belle sensed his unease, grasping his hand securely within her own. "Don't look at the woods, Rumple. Keep your eyes trained on the path ahead," she instructed.

Rumpelstiltskin transfixed his gaze on the crescent moon which hung in a starless sky. Regina was a few paces ahead of them; he fixed his mind on the sound of crunching leaves beneath their boots, and the pleasant weight of Belle's hand within his own. Many days and nights still stood between them before they reached the gate, but they would make it. He banished the barrage of images of Belle falling lifelessly into his arms – as the vision had showed him. Belle and their child would live, he would make sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden: Part Eight

A/N: Rumpelstiltskin faces an unusual confrontation at the tavern...

"I guess she couldn't make it, hm?" Regina remarked, nodding to the snoozing woman resting in the imp's arms. Belle had tired out two miles into their journey. Rumpelstiltskin cradled her in his arms as if she were the most precious treasure in all the realms – to him she was.

They'd been walking in deafening silence for hours, and Regina had grown weary of it. She wasn't one for small talk, but knowing something about her traveling companions was vital.

"She's with child, and it doesn't take much for her to exert too much energy," he answered, flummoxing the raven haired woman when she heard him reply.

She hadn't been expecting him to engage in a conversation with her. This uncanny pair still puzzled her. She'd been indoctrinated her entire life to believe Dark Ones were incapable of loving anyone but their dark magic. But Mr. Beastly was fiercely protective of his mate. It was almost endearing to her, for it was a love connection she'd never witnessed before – especially since she was aware it ran deeper than a common, everyday, love story. The golden light emanating from their shared kiss had been a visual testimony. The potent magic it exuded had shook her to her core.

"It's apparent you care for her very much, but why? Dark Ones are always bragging about their sexual conquests. One lover will never do, so how about two? Three is excellent company, but four is merry more. That's what mother says, anyway. The more the merrier," Regina bit back sarcastically – her tone devoid of emotion.

"Belle was my first, and she'll be my only. I've never held onto the silly ideals which Dark Ones cling to," he returned, glancing amorously at his beloved.

"At least your child will know who their father is. Mother has always been about refining her sexual prowess. Because of it, I never knew my father," she said, kicking a stray pebble with her boot, deflecting away from some of the frustration she was feeling.

She stiffened when he calmly spoke apologetically. "I'm sorry you had to endure such pain. I'm not immune to suffering myself; my life hasn't been an easy one, but who can say theirs has, with the way the world is governed nowadays."

"What queer principles you have." A hint of a smile quirked at the corners of her mouth.

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. "I aspire for the world to be a better place, especially for my child."

"Me too, " she responded, marveling at how he wasn't growling nor threatening her anymore. Perhaps he was all bark and no bite, or maybe his mortal had something to do with reining him in.

They walked another mile, noticing the faint traces of black smoke billowing in the distance. "Is the tavern you speak of close?"

"Yes, just over the next hill," Regina added, pointing a midnight-purple, manicured nail towards the horizon. "And I'm afraid we'll need to take some precautions. We don't need anyone recognizing me and sending word back to my mother at court. We'll forge new aliases and use a glamor spell to conceal our true appearances."

Rumpelstiltskin felt a pang of guilt seize his chest. He hadn't been forthcoming about who he truly was, and if he had been, this young half-blood wouldn't have been so eager to travel with him. He sensed the woman she kept referring to as her 'mother', must have been a prominent figure at court, or she wouldn't have been so concerned about being discovered.

"What did you have in mind?" Rumpelstiltskin probed, eying her skeptically.

Regina tapped her chin in contemplation. "Well, for one, we'll need to cover all of that up." She gesticulated towards his haphazard appearance.

"I know I'm hideous, but why must you feel the need to point it out!?" he snarled, baring his blackened teeth in annoyance.

"Because you and your ugly mug will get us kicked out! Beauty may only be 'skin deep' to your maiden, but our society doesn't see it as such. We need to make you visually appealing," Regina retorted, flourishing her hand regally in the air.

Before he could object, dark purple smoke engulfed him. He coughed violently, stirring Belle from her slumber.

"Rumple, what's going on?" Belle remarked drowsily, hazily opening her eyes.

Regina hadn't merely glamorized the imp, but his fair wife, too. His wiry ringlets had dissolved into a soft, graying-brown mane, which halted at his shoulders. His eyes were a deep sable, and his glittering skin was now a healthy peach pigment.

"Gods, Rumple! What happened to your star kissed skin!?" Belle's pupils blew wide as she gasped in horror at his human transformation.

"Regina did it," he responded, pointing an accusing finger in the witch's direction.

"I'm sorry, but it's imperative that we all masquerade ourselves as someone else. We don't want anyone tracking our whereabouts and reporting back to my mother. You'd be fortunate to never meet her," she replied, sauntering past them. The princess no longer had shoulder length raven hair, but long, luscious locks of fiery red.

"And how do I appear, Rumple?" Belle inquired as he placed her onto the ground.

"You have short blonde curls and striking verdant eyes. Still every bit as beautiful," he told her, looping his arm through hers as they followed their traveling companion.

Belle wrinkled her nose in dissatisfaction. "I'll be elated when you return back to normal."

"Normal?" He blinked owlishly at her unusual terminology. "Belle, my true appearance is ghastly; this is the most natural I've ever looked."

Belle shook her blonde curls in disagreement. "No, that face your wearing isn't the man I fell in love with."

"Are you serious? You truly prefer me in all my beastly glory?" he inquired disbelievingly.

"Of course, why would you think otherwise?" she queried.

"Because it's obvious I don't possess the typical princely qualities. No perfect white teeth, chiseled chin, muscular appearance-"

Belle silenced him, searing his lips with hers. He was caught off guard by her abrupt reaction. He pulled away breathlessly. She grinned, tracing the outline of his lips with her pointer finger. "If you only knew how wet I was right now, you'd stop talking so foolishly. I desire you, and I always will," she declared, marching ahead of him, leaving him baffled and half-hard after the not so subtle imagery she'd provided him with.

He stifled back a groan as he observed his beauty sway her hips, taunting him. She was certainly engaging in a dangerous game, and if it wasn't for Regina's close proximity, he would've already had his way with her.

He dispelled the lust hazed thoughts from his mind, halting near Regina and Belle, who were stalling on top of the hill overlooking the tavern. He rested his hand on the small of Belle's back, alerting her to his presence. She cast him a mischievous glance, snickering. His smile broadened at her teasing.

"Can you two, love birds, save the romance for later? There's a bit of protocol we should discuss before we just barge in there," Regina chastised.

"And what would that be, your majesty?" Rumpelstiltskin jeered, his lips pursing into a snide grin.

"Excuse me?" Regina narrowed her gaze at the imp, unamused.

"It's just, you've clearly designated yourself as the leader of our group, so I had to bestow you with a proper title." He shrugged, feigning innocence.

Regina leveled him with an admonishing look. "Don't get snarky with me, imp."

An impish giggle escaped Rumpelstiltskin's throat. "Already have, dearie."

Belle furrowed a delicate brow, placing herself as a barrier between them. "Alright, I'm not sure what transpired between you two while I was asleep, but it's time to knock it off. If you both keep up this nonsense, we'll be discovered. Rumple, your father cannot find us," Belle forewarned – her emerald eyes panic stricken.

Rumpelstiltskin brushed his fingertips across her brow, nodding. "I'm sorry, sweetheart; I promise I'll behave," he winked.

"Rumple! I mean it!" Belle chided in her most authoritative voice. Rumpelstiltskin found it adorable instead of threatening.

Regina coughed obnoxiously, gaining their attention. "Alright, please cut it out before I barf. Now, who's your father, Rumpelstiltskin? And why does your wee wife sound so alarmed?"

Belle shot him an incredulous look, giving him a You-Mean-You-Haven't-Told-Her expression.

Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat uncouthly, flicking an invisible piece of dust from his tunic. "I suppose I forgot to mention that my father is king of the Dark Ones."

Regina's countenance fell, and her complexion turned ghastly pale. "Bloody hell, I don't believe it! That means we're cousins, and we're all doomed because my mother is Cora. And she'll have me filleted once she realizes I engaged in mutiny with the crowned prince!"

Belle blinked in confusion, her brow knit into tight, thin line. "You mean, that vicious harpy raised you!?" she blurted out abruptly. Her hands flew to her mouth when she realized her mistake. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me," she almost whispered, expecting Regina to strike her for insulting her mother.

Regina threw her head back, barking with laughter. "What a night from hell! Do I ever need a drink!" She pushed past the couple, rapidly descending the incline.

Belle cast her husband a puzzled glance. "Rumple, did you break her?"

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged disinterestedly. "It seems I've scarred her with my revelation. Though hers wasn't any better, but don't believe for a minute I won't tease her relentlessly with this wonderful, new knowledge about our family tree." He rubbed his hands together sinisterly, resulting in a whack on the head from Belle.

"Rumple, stop that, this is serious business, now we need to follow her. She didn't even go over the protocol with us, because you distracted her," she scowled.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled her close, pressing a warm kiss against her temple. "I'm sure it'll be fine, dearest. It's a mere tavern. All I plan to do is order a hot meal and secure a room for us. There can't be much harm in that. We appear to be regular commoners, and this tavern looks too seedy to attract any prominent Dark Ones."

"I hope you're right," Belle mumbled, remaining close to his side, unconvinced.

They entered the tavern; Regina had already seated herself at a table, a pint of mead in hand. "About time you showed up, cousin," she spat the term out testily.

"Well aren't you a delightful ray of sunshine," he retorted, his tone mirthless. He'd waved over a barmaid, and ordered himself a pint of ale, and his wife a warm cup of milk and some rabbit stew.

Belle had remained silent, fretfully glancing around at the other occupants of the tavern.

Regina had sensed her unease. She gingerly touched her shoulder. "Don't worry, this is merely a half-blood tavern, and most are too preoccupied with their drinking and card games to notice us."

Belle smiled faintly, focusing her attention on the stew the maid had deposited in front of her. Though she was famished, the amount of tavern occupants made her chest constrict with anxiety. Her gut told her someone was intensely watching her. She could feel their eyes on the back of her head.

Rumpelstiltskin absentmindedly stared into his cup, unaware of her distress. Belle pushed the stew aside, gasping when a man with cropped, brown hair settled between her and Regina. She stiffened as he put his arms around their shoulders. Her eyes gravitated to Rumpelstiltskin lying prostrate on the ground – ale staining his clothes. The fellow had shoved him aside. He grabbed Regina's half-empty tankard, finishing off her drink.

Regina glared daggers at him. "What the he-"

He placed a grubby finger against her lips, silencing her. "The names Keith Knotts, ladies. You two appeared bored with Mr. stodgy over here. How would you both like to come back to my room? I can assure you, we'd all have a satisfying time." He turned his attention to Belle, tucking a blonde ringlet behind her ear. His putrid breath fanned against her face – the overwhelming desire to retch consuming her. She was too frozen with fear to react, but before he could touch her, his body flew backwards, crashing into the back wall.

A collective gasp could be heard throughout the tavern. Rumpelstiltskin had gathered his bearings and was back on his feet. Keith Knotts pleaded for air as the Dark One held him high in the air, choking the life out of him.

"We have to stop him!" Regina shouted, a look of distress flickering across her gaze. Rumpelstiltskin was about to murder the scoundrel in cold blood. If he blackened his heart then he would never be able to cross through the gate.

Rumpelstiltskin heard the dark whispers in his head, enticing him with promises of unlimited power. He'd nearly reached for the darkness – all other voices silenced, except hers.

"Rumple! No, don't do this!" Belle cried. He briefly gazed back at her, the dark cloud lifting from his mind. His arm fell to his side, and Keith Knotts collapsed in a heap, gasping for oxygen.

Belle lunged into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "Rumple, please don't ever do that again. You must not ever surrender to the darkness if you desire to stay with me."

Before Rumpelstiltskin could reply, purple smog had engulfed them. Regina stood in front of them, perturbed. "We have to keep moving; Your brazen stunt back there attracted too much attention. You just left a breadcrumb trail for our darling mommy and daddy," she hissed in displeasure, stalking past them.

Rumpelstiltskin was about to make a retort when he felt something sharp pierce his backside. Too stunned to react, he grasped for the object jutting from his back. When he pulled his hand away, it was coated in black blood. He should have been able to wrench it from his flesh, but he suddenly found himself immobilized. The arrow was enchanted, stifling his magic.

The last sound he heard was Belle frantically shaking him and desperately calling his name before he met the blackness.

A/AN: FYI, since all magic comes with a hefty price, magic users don't typically teleport themselves, unless they're in a desperate situation. That's why Regina and Rumple can't poof them to the gate.


	9. Chapter 9

Forbidden: Part Nine

A/N: We find out who shot Rumple this chapter...

Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes blearily. His mind was fogged – clouded over with vague memories which didn't quite seem to piece together. He clenched and unclenched his talons, grateful he was able to move his digits. One fact he had been able to recount was being immobilized.

Then he suddenly remembered – a flood of revelation pooling into his mind. An enchanted arrow had pierced his backside, stifling his magic. Faces began to emerge within his head – his raven haired traveling companion. She was sassy and opinionated, and he felt something akin to loathing, yet brotherly affection towards her. What was her name? Why couldn't he recall it? He banished her from his mind; concentrating too hard was seemingly painful.

He contemplated on closing his eyes and falling back into blissful, insipid sleep. Though he was having a difficult time stringing the last several hours of his life together, falling back into catatonia seemed like a waste of precious time. There was a missing link, something vital he was meant to recount. But what was it?

He briefly closed his eyes upon hearing the stirrings of faint whispers. The downy texture against his face made him realize he'd been positioned on his stomach. Of course he would be, his backside had been wounded. He felt frustrated at his stoic cognitive abilities. Even simple tasks, such as blinking, felt taxing.

The whispers had grown louder, and he could detect fragments of conversation. One voice in particular arrested his attention. The voice was tantalizing, and it made his heart beat erratically, though he couldn't quite familiarize its source. He knew whoever it belonged to was someone he'd sacrifice his final breath for.

The door creaked open, and the soothing voice spoke, concerned. "He's slept for nearly an entire day," it said. The source of the voice brushed unruly ringlets from his brow.

"Squid ink is lethal to half-bloods, and it can sedate a dark one for days," another voice spoke, one he associated with the annoying girl, he recalled dubbing him as hideous.

"He needs to wake up soon; we can't stay here forever," the voice inflected in an alluring accent answered.

"He will, Belle, just give it time," the bothersome woman replied – her tone free of sarcasm.

The moment her name was spoken, a dam broke within Rumpelstiltskin's mind – his memory loss dissipated by the mention of her moniker.

His horrid birthday celebration...

Fleeing the castle...

Teaming up with Regina...

His run in with that vermin in the tavern, who'd dared to touch his wife!

The purple haze of magical smoke...

And then the arrow.

Rumpelstiltskin gulped in a deep breath of fresh air, his eyes fluttering open for a second time. Belle gasped, and Regina appeared genuinely surprised to see him awake.

"Rumple! I was so worried!" Belle sobbed, clasping her hands over her mouth, filled with relief.

"It's going to take more than an arrow to kill me, sweetheart; I am immortal, after all." He forced a smile, despite the agonizing pain he felt from the wound pulsating along his backside.

"Good to see you're awake, sleeping beastie," Regina taunted, a relieved smile gracing her lips.

Rumpelstiltskin smirked. "I've been knocked out cold for who knows how long, and I can honestly say my nightmares were more pleasant than waking up and seeing you again."

"Rumple! Regina has been of tremendous assistance these past few days. She's a trained healer, and she's dressed and redressed your wounds as needed. She even took the time to teach me how to properly care for you," Belle scolded.

A faint blush crept across his cheeks upon hearing his wife's admittance. He dared a glance at Regina – a satisfied grin stretched across her noble features. She was eating this up, and for a moment he imagined another arrow impaling him would've been less arduous than what he was expected to say next.

"Thank you," he managed to utter, choking on each syllable as they tumbled dolorously from his mouth.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" Regina mocked, cupping her hand against her ear.

"I said, thank you," he growled lowly through bared fangs.

Belle stifled back a giggle as she observed the pair. "Regina, do you care to grant Rumple and I a moment alone? I'll fetch you shortly," the beauty requested.

Regina bowed gracefully to the other woman as if she had already been crowned queen. It was apparent those two had done some real bonding while he had been rendered unconscious. As the door clicked shut, Belle pulled up a chair, seating herself in front of him. She reached for his hand, grasping it tightly within her own. She brought it to her rose lips, ghosting his knuckles with a reverent kiss.

Rumpelstiltskin shuddered at the contact, his heartbeat a rapid tattoo against his chest. "Belle, what happened to me after I was shot, and where are we?"

"The person who shot you is a fierce, but hospitable, elderly woman named, Granny. She thought we were invading her territory, and she has a keen sense of smell. She picked up on your dark one scent, so she shot you with a silver-tipped arrow, dipped in squid-ink. She was actually doing some hunting nearby when she heard the commotion – Regina yelling at you and such. She believed we were in danger, and assumed you had abducted us, to take as your slaves," Belle expounded, squeezing each of his finger's tentatively.

"She sure is one heck of a shot," he mumbled, wincing in pain.

Belle lurched up, hurriedly. "Here, let me get you something for the pain!"

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, reaching for her. "Please stay, it'll pass. Just don't leave me," he pleaded, his voice full of anguish.

Belle's brows knit into a thin line. "Why are you afraid?"

"When I first became conscious, I had a difficult time piecing together what had happened. The first person my subconscious conjured up was Regina, not you – the woman I love more than life itself. It was as if the darkness was attempting to erase my memory of you. When you walked into the room, and I heard you speak, some part of me told me I'd heard it before, though I couldn't place it. The enchantment was only broken when Regina said your name," he admitted, slightly alleviating his burden.

Belle leaned it to brush a chaste kiss against his lips. "Rumple, there's no way I'll ever allow you to forget who I am. I'll fight the darkness with all that is within me before I ever let what we've conquered be extinguished," she vowed, exuding fiery tenacity.

"Belle, I've come to the realization you're my light and the only reason I wasn't consumed by the darkness back at the tavern. When I held that despicable bastard by his throat, draining his life-force, I felt myself slipping into oblivion. But then I heard a voice resonating within the abyss, pulling me back from its bottomless pit. A flicker of light amidst my ocean of darkness is what you are," he returned, his amber orbs full of pure vulnerability.

Belle stroked his cheek ardently, tears glistening in her azure depths. "Someone so selfless and kind, there's light within you, Rumple – goodness and strength. The darkness won't prevail, I won't allow it," she determined, kissing his brow affectionately.

"Your unfailing faith astounds me, sweetheart, but I'm so afraid I'll let you down," he confessed, tearfully.

Belle shook her head, chestnut ringlets elegantly framing her docile face. The glamor spell had lifted. How he'd missed reveling in her true beauty. "You've yet to let me down, Rumple, and if you do, it won't be because you allowed the darkness to marionette you."

"I'll fight it every single day, for you Belle, for our child," he vowed.

"And for yourself," she quietly reminded him, leaning her forehead against his. He closed his eyes, nodding slowly. He inhaled her invigorating musk, deeply, luring him back into blissful slumber.

Rumpelstiltskin mostly slept the next several days. When he was conscious, Belle would spoon feed him broth, encouraging him to drink ample quantities of water. His wound soon healed, and he found himself able to access his magic.

He hadn't met the woman called, Granny, until he was fully healed. She was elderly, but stout. And she could handle a crossbow with expertise. She wrinkled her nose in dissatisfaction when she saw him in all of his sparkling glory.

"Hell must've frozen over, because I never thought the day would come when I'd willingly saved a Dark One," she remarked skeptically, seated across from him at the kitchen table – Belle protectively clinging to him.

Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat uncouthly. "And I'm forever grateful for your kindness. Now, there must be something I can do to compensate you. How about some gold or-"

"- There is something you can do for me, Dark One. Since you and your entourage encroached on my territory, my granddaughter Ruby, has gone missing. Your scent probably frightened her away. Poor girl is a bit skittish. Anyway, I can't go searching for her alone, especially with dark ones crawling out of the woodwork. I need you to find her for me. I have a tracking spell I can place on this," Granny said, traipsing towards a bureau, and procuring a crimson cloak.

She handed it to Rumpelstiltskin. "This belongs to Ruby. It's enchanted and keeps her from turning. When you locate her, make sure you drape this over her so she will become human again."

"From turning into what?" Regina replied, perched against the egress – eavesdropping.

Granny snorted, amused. "A wolf."

Regina paled at the mention of wolf. "Rumplestiltskin, please tell her we-"

Rumpelstiltskin opted to ignore Regina, transfixing his gaze on the old woman. "We'll find her for you and bring her home safely," he vowed.

Granny gleamed with satisfaction.

Regina huffed with agitation.

Rumpelstiltskin shot a warning look at the half-blood.

Belle squeezed her husband's hand, quivering with fear. He squeezed back, dispelling her doubts, with an unsaid promise to protect her, no matter the cost.

A/AN: The gang goes to look for Ruby, and Malcolm becomes aware of Rumple's sudden departure...


	10. Chapter 10

Forbidden: Part Ten

A/N: We meet another one of Rumple's twisted relatives in this chapter...

Rumpelstiltskin observed the crimson cloak soaring overhead – foreshadowing a dreadful omen, warning them to turn back. Belle clung to him like a second skin, warily gazing around the gloomy, wooded area. The forest had been lush and verdant several miles back, but now they were surrounded by decomposing trees. A band of crows cawed in the distance, cackling at their unseen peril.

"Am I the only one who feels this is a waste of time? Wolf or not, she's probably already dead. Any minute now, we're going to come upon her corpse, licked clean by whatever hell demon occupies these forsaken woods!" Regina huffed.

Rumpelstiltskin shot her a glare. "Trust me, dearie, there's nothing more terrifying in these woods than me."

"Debatable, but-" Regina halted mid-sentence, pointing a manicured nail towards a crumbling castle, looming up ahead.

"Do you see that?" Regina blinked owlishly as the cloak drifted towards the decaying manor.

"It looks like our wolf-girl is in there," Rumpelstiltskin confirmed.

"There's no way in hell I'm going anywhere near that damnable place!" Regina objected, flourishing her hands in the air disagreeably.

"We have no choice; Ruby is in there, and I vowed to bring her home safely," Rumpelstiltskin countered.

"So, you believe it's worth risking our own lives for someone that's presumably already dead?" Regina marveled in disbelief.

Belle – who'd been silent the entire time – thought it best to intervene before the imp and the half-blood disintegrated each other with their simmering rage. "Regina, Rumple, we made, Granny, a promise to bring her granddaughter home, no matter the cost. We have to follow through and keep our word, but we shouldn't just barge in there without a plan. The castle appears abandoned, but it could be a ruse. Perhaps the occupant of this fortress doesn't wish to be disturbed. I read once, Dark Ones often cloak their property with spells, making it appear unappealing, and to dissuade looters and thieves."

Regina's gaze softened at Belle's response. "So, what's your plan? My mother and your father are probably already searching for us. It's been over a week since we left court. We can't afford anymore detours or delays. We may believe we're making progress, but this could be a cleverly laid trap by them both." She cast Rumpelstiltskin an ominous look.

Rumpelstiltskin momentarily released Belle, sniffing the air. "No, our parents would never tread here. I've never stepped foot on this property, but I know who lives here. My father's brother, Zoso, was banished from court over half a century ago, for treason. This is his residence; I'd recognize his dark magic anywhere."

Regina shrugged, concerned. "And that makes this dire situation better? Is your uncle the Grim Reaper , too? This day just keeps getting better and better!" She shouted agitatedly.

Rumpelstiltskin smirked darkly, sending shivers down her spine. "No, but he'd certainly be better company than my deranged uncle."

"Rumple, what are we going to do? How will we save, Ruby!?" Belle inquired anxiously, wringing her skirts together.

He snaked his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. Dropping a kiss to her brow, he replied: "There's no need to be frightened, sweetheart. My uncle may be demented, but he isn't clever. Outsmarting him will be effortless."

"And what's your plan, oh knowledgeable, Dark One?" Regina sneered.

Rumpelstiltskin stroked his chin in contemplation, snapping his fingers when he received a revelation. "One weakness he has is alluring half-bloods. He never cared for mortals, but luckily we have you, Regina, and it's time for you to play the part."

"Part as what!?" she demanded.

"My uncle favors a woman being in control; We merely need you to distract him while we search the estate for, Ruby," he remarked.

"I don't like where this is going." Regina paled significantly.

"Make yourself look appealing; we can't afford for you to fail, and be sure to quell your tongue," he cautioned.

Regina leveled him with an admonishing glance. "You're going to owe me substantially, imp."

"Luckily for you, I always repay my debts." He cackled impishly.

"Rumple, you're scaring her!" Belle scolded, noting the look of apprehension present in Regina's eyes.

"Cora's daughter shouldn't be afraid of anything," he retorted, locking gazes with his half-blood relative.

Regina stifled her racing heart, refusing to give him the satisfaction of reveling in her insecurities. "You're right, imp, I'm not," she rebutted, stalking past him. "Your ticket to hell is getting away! Better not lose it!" She tauntingly flourished her hand towards the floating cloak, several yards from them, now.

Rumpelstiltskin effortlessly reeled it back in with his magic. Belle grabbed his arm, squeezing it tightly. "Rumple, I don't appreciate what you said to Regina back there. That was a bit harsh, don't you think?"

Rumpelstiltskin turned, meeting her gaze. He tilted her chin up with a singular blackened nail. "I may have a soft spot for you, dearest, but you needn't forget what I truly am. Contrary to what you may hope or believe, I'm still a Dark One. We have a tendency to have rather nasty dispositions."

He caressed her cheek ardently. "Now let's rescue wolf-girl before the sun sets. We must see to it that she arrives home safely. There's still much ground left to cover," he returned, grasping her hand within his own and pulling her towards the castle.

A feeling of foreboding settled within her gut. Her husband's words troubled her, and she yearned to put a million miles between them and this dreadful place. It was as if darkness had infiltrated the air and was having diverse effects on him – causing him to act callous and crass.

"The cloak is drifting towards the dungeons. He probably has her imprisoned there," Rumpelstiltskin remarked.

"So are we merely going to barge in there? I see no sign of Regina; I hope she's alright." Belle replied uneasily.

Rumpelstiltskin snorted. "You don't give her enough credit, Belle. She'll be fine. She'd have to be resilient to survive Cora's vile company all these years."

"And what of the barging in? We should have a plan!" Belle asserted, halting in her tracks.

"We do; it's called sticking together and not leaving my side," he returned, pulling her along beside him. However his words were of no consolation to her as she felt the darkness thicken around them.

~X~

Regina was tempted to leave the pair behind – to fend for themselves. She wasn't too keen on just bursting into a nefarious Dark One's lair, especially one which had been ostracized from court. She had an inkling Rumpelstiltskin was merely testing her. If it wasn't for Belle, she would've left him behind ages ago. They were already in over their heads – futilely searching for a hybrid creature and probably walking into a trap. She wasn't convinced Rumple's uncle wasn't a perilous detour – a trap set by their parents.

Regina had attempted to escape her mother's clutches in the past, and she knew if she failed this time, Cora would lock her in a tower and throw away the key.

She'd glamorized herself as the same fiery redhead she had back at the tavern. For all she knew, this demented Dark One might decide to rip out her heart and eat it for supper. She'd devised a pitiful cover-story as she timidly rapped on the door.

She suppressed the desire to jump as the door creaked open – an ominous sound in her ears. She swallowed back the ball of nerves floundering in her throat, precariously stepping into a dimly lit foyer. She suppressed the urge to cough as dust-motes infiltrated her nostrils. The castle smelled musty and ancient. As she gazed around, she concluded Zoso could use a housekeeper.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I got lost in the woods, and I found this place. I was hoping you could point me in the right direction – back to the king's road," Regina called out cautiously.

The flickering torches on the wall roared to life. The flames blazed, and she could feel the intense heat emanating from them, making her toes curl with trepidation. She glanced around fretfully, half-expecting the boogieman to lunge out and devour her..

"It's been ages since I've seen another soul." A low, masculine voice spoke from behind. Their tone was soft and non-threatening, but Regina was aware she needed to remain on guard. She precariously turned to see a man disguised in human flesh, disarrayed graying hair sat atop his balding head. He studied her features intently, but not in a way which unnerved her.

"You must be famished; how about you stay for dinner, and I'll direct you back to the road?" he suggested.

Before she could reply, a table arrayed in a handsome spread of various cuisines appeared. "I'm really not hungry, but perhaps I could stay for tea?" she politely declined, inwardly cursing Rumpelstiltskin and his halfwit plan! He'd better hurry up and save that mangy mutt, so she could be rid of Mr. Creepy.

"Just tea? Is that all? Don't you think it's rude to refuse a gourmet meal!? You're a stranger, and I'm merely trying to be hospitable! You could show a bit more decency!" he huffed irritably.

Regina repressed the urge to roll her eyes. Rumpelstiltskin hadn't mentioned his uncle secured the prize for whiniest Dark One in existence.

"Fine, I'll have a meal with you, but then I really must be going." She forced a smile. The Dark One nodded eagerly in return.

"I'm Zoso by the way, what's your name, traveler?" he introduced himself.

"Verna; my name is Verna," Regina supplied, concealing her true moniker.

"Such a refined name, please, sit!" he insisted, pulling out a chair for her.

Regina hesitantly gazed at all of the food, her mouth involuntarily watering in response. She blinked owlishly, noting two other chairs were now present. "Were you expecting more company?" she probed.

Zoso sat at the table, smirking sinisterly. "I figured we'd wait for my beloved nephew and his mortal bride."

Regina felt her blood turn to ice in her veins. He'd been aware of their presence the entire time, and she knew nothing good would come of it. They had already been discovered and were all doomed. There was no possible way they'd escape unscathed.

~X~

"Rumple, don't you believe it was too easy for us to get inside? It's like your uncle wanted us to come, was expecting us. There were no magical wards to keep us out, and the doors to the lower dungeons were unlocked." Belle shivered, realizing they'd just walked into a trap.

Before Rumpelstiltskin could answer, a deranged howl echoed throughout the dungeon. "This way!" he remarked hastily, sprinting in the direction of the source. The spell on the cloak had been extinguished the moment they entered the prison – a sign magic wouldn't be of assistance to them here.

Belle precariously held the cape against her chest as she held onto her husband's hand with the other. She'd attempted to keep her eyes trained ahead, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her; she'd peered into multiple cells during their trek to discover rotting corpses. During his exile, Zoso had managed to accumulate many prisoners, and if they weren't careful they'd meet the same fate.

Rumpelstiltskin halted in front of a cell with a snarling wolf – a wolf which was clearly vexed and starved. Belle also assumed fearful, though she couldn't see a trace of fright in the creature's black pupils.

"Belle, give me the cloak!" he commanded.

She tossed it to him, and he daringly thrust his arm into the bars, draping it over the lupine animal. The wolf was stunned, and Belle was perplexed she hadn't tried to wrench Rumpelstiltskin's arm off in the process. The wolf began to transform back into a woman with dark hair and piercing jaundice eyes.

The woman blinked in confusion. "Where am I?" she queried, as if she had no recollection of the entire experience.

"Your Granny sent us to find you, and now were going to bring you home," Belle answered first.

She wrapped her cloak tightly around her lithe frame, backing against the cell-wall when she caught a glimpse of the Dark One standing near the beauty. "I know what you are monster! I don't believe either of you! This must be a trap!"

Rumpelstiltskin bowed nobly. "Tis' no trap, dearie, this is my wife, Belle. Your grandmother accidentally shot me when we encroached on her territory. She allowed us to stay at your residence until I was healed. And to repay my debt, she asked us to come fetch you."

Ruby searched Belle's eyes for confirmation. "Fine, it's still better than staying in this place. Care to get me out?" Ruby complied, gazing at the iron bars which separated them.

Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand, and the prison door swung open. Ruby stepped out, her gaze flickering between them. "So, can we leave?"

"First we have to retrieve our other traveling companion. She's currently keeping the occupant of this castle distracted," he responded.

"I find it terribly rude to break into someone's residence without saying hello, don't you, nephew?" A maniacal voice spoke behind them. Rumpelstiltskin immediately turned to find his uncle, grinning menacingly. Rumpelstiltskin's blood ran cold when he noted the fiery redhead standing behind them – Regina in disguise. She was shackled, and Zoso held the chain.

"Thought we could have some dinner and chat a bit? There's much to catch up on." He smirked, his eyes raking over Belle lewdly. Rumpelstiltskin stood in front of her, shielding her protectively.

Rumpelstiltskin flourished his hand in the air, summoning his dark magic, but it never came.

Zoso tapped his chin mockingly. "I forgot to mention, your magic can't be accessed while in my presence. This is my territory, and the darkness only bends to my will in these parts. Too bad for you!" He gathered a ball of dark energy in his hands, hurling it at Rumpelstiltskin.

"Rumple, no!" Belle screamed, jumping in front of him to absorb the impact.


	11. Chapter 11

Forbidden: Part Eleven

A/N: Cora confronts Malcolm about her daughters disappearance. 

Rumpelstiltskin's pupils blew wide, but he couldn't will himself to move, to push her out of the way as the dark spell spiraled towards him. His mind felt like it was replaying the events leading up to this moment in a slow, painful motion. Belle raised up her hands, sending blinding beams of golden light towards his uncle. The satisfied smirk was wiped off of Zoso's face as the burning light consumed him. His reflexes were too slow, and the brilliant light slammed into him. During his chaotic episode, Zoso released his hold on Regina, and she'd managed to dash out of the way.

The pure energy stole his breath, and he howled in anguish as it began burning away his skin. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed a hold of, Belle, pulling her into his arms as the pungent stench of burning flesh filled their nostrils.

Ruby clasped her hands over her mouth, and Regina stared in horror as they observed Zoso's body convulse violently, his flesh oxidizing. His skeleton stood upright for a moment, reaching a bony hand towards Rumpelstiltskin, but it rapidly fell away. Zoso crumpled into a pile of bones at the prince's feet.

They remained silent for what seemed like an eternity, too stunned to speak of the prior attack. Ruby was the first to break the silence. She traipsed around, Rumpelstiltskin, facing Belle. "Are you a white witch?"

Belle shook her head, her eyes blazing with fiery illumination. She spoke authoritatively, her voice reminiscent of an ancient deity, her irises gleaming with wisdom of one which was ageless. "My identity is my own business, but rest assured, the darkness will prevail no longer. My chosen ones will emerge from their sacred, hiding places, and they will restore order to this realm," the voice resounded, and it made the Prince shudder. The voice speaking wasn't Belle. It was as if someone was controlling her.

"Who are you!?" Rumpelstiltskin demanded, spinning his wife around, glaring into her blazing depths.

"I'm older than the sands of time, and your, Belle, is one of my chosen vessels. Extraordinary power resides within her. She's barely scratched the surface of her abilities, but there are others like her. My soldiers will begin to emerge one by one, and their mission will be to eradicate the darkness. Why do you believe I allowed her access into your life?" Belle quizzed, tilting her head to one side.

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed hard, his mind attempting to digest this overwhelming revelation. "I don't know, she spoke of a seer and a prophecy," he stammered.

The corners of Belle's mouth twitched into a smile. "The child resting within her womb was conceived from true love, a powerful concoction. She will bear a son, and he'll one day become the savior. He's the ultimate key to wiping out the Dark Ones."

"But how is that possible? Darkness is encamped all around us, we've barely evaded it, unscathed," he spoke, his voice trembling with fear.

"You must make it to the Legendary Gate, my people dwell there, and they'll welcome you all with open arms. They're anticipating your arrival," she added.

Rumpelstiltskin had a thousand more questions to ask the mysterious being possessing, Belle, but before he could form another query her eyes returned to their dazzling azure.

"Rumple, what just happened?" Belle inquired, her mind feeling fogged.

"You saved my life, Belle, you exterminated my uncle," he explained.

"W-W-What just happened!? Who was that almighty, booming voice which prophesied through you!?" Regina strolled up beside them, giving Zoso's bones a vengeful kick as she passed.

"I-I-I don't know, I can't remember anything, except the blast. I've never felt such power; it was exhilarating," Belle respired.

Rumpelstiltskin granted Regina an admonishing look. "We'll figure all of that out later, we should make haste."

Regina nodded solemnly, quelling her tongue. She had a million more questions which needed answers, but she suspected Rumpelstiltskin was just as clueless as she was. As they traveled in the direction of Ruby's home, smoke billowed in the distance. The wolf-girl had been silent the entire trek, intensely surveying their surroundings - haunted by a sense of paranoia.

Ruby sniffed the air, her eyes widening in panic. "Granny, she's in trouble!"

Regina sensed she had the urge to flee, grabbing her just in time. "We cannot allow you to risk your life, or ours; we could be walking into a trap. She cast Rumpelstiltskin a pleading look as she continued to constrain the girl.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded amicably, his gaze narrowed. "Regina is right, Ruby. We need to trace the source of the smoke before we go barging in there."

"I have it covered," Regina remarked, cocking her head towards the trees, whistling. Suddenly a raven swooped down, landing on the half-blood's shoulder. "Hello beautiful," she cooed, stroking the bird's head. "I have a job for you to do." She blew on the raven, a flowery string of purple smoke flowing past her lips and curling around the bird. The raven cried, flapping away – soaring in the direction of the smoke.

"What was that, are you some sort of animal whisperer!?" Rumpelstiltskin demanded.

Regina shrugged nonchalantly. "My mother taught me a few useful tricks. That raven just became my own personal messenger, and I told it to report back to me the source of the smoke."

Everyone stood there quietly, anticipating the worst. The raven returned several, painstakingly minutes later, landing on Regina's left shoulder. It leaned against her ear, spewing nonsensical sounds. Her countenance fell, and she patted it lightly. "Thank you, friend."

It flew back into the trees, as Regina locked gazes with the fidgety trio. "What did your messenger have to say!?" Rumpelstiltskin remarked stiffly.

Ruby paled significantly.

Belle chewed her lower lip, nervously.

"The raven said the cottage is burning; she could find no survivors, nor the source. It's best we keep moving." She swallowed back the bile forming in her throat, shuddering as Ruby unleashed a howl of anguish.

Belle reached for the trembling woman, and the wolf-girl collapsed within her arms, sobbing violently.

Rumpelstiltskin's brows drew into a thin line. "We should keep marching north."

"We need to rest and recoup, though I'm not too thrilled about us hanging around here another moment, we should probably head back to Mr. Creep's castle. I can use a spell on the ravens for them to post watch, and you and I surely have enough magic between us to cloak this place from invaders," Regina directed towards him.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded grimly. "We really have no other choice."

Regina rubbed her hands together, feeling the magic crackle beneath them. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Rumpelstiltskin stood beside the regal, placing his hands in front of the castle; Regina mimicked his gesture – crimson and violet magic spilled from their fingertips, cloaking the castle with invisibility.

"Will we be safe?" Belle inquired softly.

"For the time being, now let's get back inside before the sun goes down," he remarked, leading his wife and the silent wolf-girl back towards the ghastly dwelling.

Regina had summoned some ravens, breathing on them with her spells. They circled the castle grounds, searching for intruders. There had been several vacant rooms. And other than some dust, they were relatively clean.

"Everyone should try and get some rest," Rumpelstiltskin urged.

Ruby shook her head, defeated. "I'll stand guard by everyone's chambers. It isn't like I'll being sleeping anytime soon."

Regina touched her shoulder lightly. "I'll stand watch with you, there isn't any reason for you to be alone."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded to Regina, approving of her plan to monitor the distressed girl. He'd slipped past the door he'd secured for himself and Belle. She'd fallen asleep instantaneously, but slumber evaded him. His mind was too restless.

He mulled over what his father was plotting, or if he even suspected their disappearance. He was foolish to believe otherwise. His father would've confronted him the day after his celebration, especially since he'd made such a robust speech. He found himself in another debacle with the wolf-girl. They couldn't just leave her behind. But adding another member to their traveling party didn't bode well with him. She may prove to be another liability, but his heart wrenched with guilt when he imagined abandoning her. Her grandmother had been truly hospitable, and he was indebted to her. Keeping Ruby safe was the only way he would ever be able to repay her, now.

~X~

Shirina had kept the king pleasantly busy for days. Malcolm had snapped out of his sex coma on the fifth day when his royal adviser had slipped him a message under the door. Rumpelstiltskin hadn't been seen since the first night of the party, and though his son was a daft fool, he surely wouldn't have the nerve to skip an entire week's festivities held in his honor.

The King was enraged; he had torn his son's chambers apart, finding nothing to aid him in his search. When he found the infidel, he'd skin his mortal bride alive and make Rumpelstiltskin swallow down every piece of flesh he’d slice from her bones.

Malcolm silently gnashed his teeth as he sat on his throne. His gaze had sharpened as the eldest member of the Black Council sauntered in. "I'm in no mood to speak with you today, Cora!" he snarled.

Cora didn't recoil despite his murderous temperament. She gracefully glided across the room, offering him an elegant curtsy.

"Go ahead and say your piece, Cora," Malcolm barked, flourishing his hand, granting her permission to speak.

"The Prince's disappearance has spread like wildfire, but he isn't the only one missing," she said, her pupils darkening with ire.

"Is it anyone I should be aware of?" he asked, furrowing a brow.

"My daughter, I have suspicion to believe they've run away together," she responded.

"Rumplestiltskin has never even met your half-blood," Malcolm scoffed.

"It doesn't mean they didn't cross paths, I think they probably met the night of his departure. Regina probably sneaked out of her chambers to spy on the other party guests, is my guess. Your Son probably had this escapade planned for weeks, and Regina was in the right place at the right time and begged to go with him. She's always up for an adventure," Cora added.

"And what reason would they have to leave!?" The King rose from his throne, balling his hands into fists.

"Your guess is as good as mine, perhaps he's protecting his little wife," she surmised.

"Don't address her as such! You know their marriage isn't legal no matter what he assumes!" Malcolm thundered.

Cora shrugged. "Well, he certainly does; we should arrange a search. Send out scouts to find them."

Malcolm's jaw clenched, vexingly. "I take orders from no one, including the Black Council! They're as good as dead out there, defenseless!"

"Despite your carelessness, Your Majesty, I'm going to find my daughter with or without your consent. You're clueless if you believe they're powerless. They're more powerful now than they ever were before, and you should be frightened," she remarked ominously, storming out of the throne room.

Malcolm averted his gaze to the cathedral ceilings, wondering what his stark, raving mad cousin had been spouting about. Rumpelstiltskin was a weak-minded fool, and though he wasn't motivated to hunt him down today, he would eventually, and there would be hell to pay.


	12. Chapter 12

Forbidden: Part Twelve

A/AN: It's been quite sometime since I've updated this fic, but I'd like to pick it back up because I've become inspired to work on it again. 

"Rumple," Belle quietly whispered in his ear, nudging him awake. He wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep, but exhaustion had soon overtaken him. The events of the day had been taxing, and he still wasn't able to piece together what exactly had transpired with his wee wife. She'd gotten caught in a trance, mumbled some prophetic gibberish – without any recollection of any of it happening.

He yawned, turning to face her – bleary eyed. "Yes, my love?" he mumbled, drawing her into his arms.

She bit her lip wantonly, and he could tell by the look in her eyes, what she desired. "Here? Now?" he remarked, flummoxed.

"Yes, it's been well over a week since we've last made love. Who knows when we'll have the chance again? Tomorrow certainly isn't promised, and I want to relish every single moment we have left together. It's been a hellish day, but let's leave this dreadful place with a pleasant memory," she replied, taking his hand and guiding it between her thighs.

He groaned as his fingertips made contact with her wet folds. "Belle, where are your knickers!?" he asked, placing his talon over his heart – feigning shock.

"I took them off," She supplied, grinning wickedly at him.

"Oh, you naughty, girl," He smirked, snapping his fingers – making the rest of their garments vanish. She moaned as he settled himself behind her, aligning their bodies. He fluidly entered her, biting back a curse as her essence surrounded him.

"Please move, I need to feel some friction between us," she begged.

"Say it again, what is it you would like me to do, dearest?" he whispered hotly in her ear, his free hand languidly massaging her left breast.

"Move, inside of me, I need to feel you!" She pleaded, shunting her hips against him. He kissed her bare shoulder, moving at a languid pace. The soft moans and sighs she kept making made him want to go faster, but he had the baby to think about. A pleasant warmth washed over him as he thought of the life, Belle, was carrying inside of her – the life which had been forged from their true love. The child, which was prophesied to end the tyrannical reign of the Dark Ones. His hand gravitated to her abdomen as he plunged into her one final time, releasing his white hot seed. Stars exploded behind his eyelids as his wife quivered around him. He held her steady as she made her own release. She trembled in his arms as she cried out his name in pure ecstasy. He unsheathed himself from her delicious warmth, ghosting a kiss over her nape.

"I love you so much, Rumple," she sighed, turning over in his arms.

"I love you, too, Belle. You rest, I should probably go relieve the others from guard duty," he returned, kissing her crown of hair affectionately.

Belle grabbed his arm. "Please, don't leave."

He noted the sense of terror in her eyes. He didn't wish to leave her alone or cause her to panic. "Come with me?" he suggested.

She nodded amicably. "Let's stay together, always, Rumple. From now on, no more splitting up," she requested, holding onto his arm tentatively.

"As you wish, but we should probably make ourselves presentable. Our traveling companions may not enjoy the view of me as much as you do." He giggled impishly.

"No one is allowed to admire the view of your perfect anatomy, but me, Rumpelstiltskin," she retorted possessively.

He shuddered at the way she gazed at him – full of pure, unadulterated love. Never in a million years did he expect to be loved or love someone in return. Dark Ones were incapable of love. At least that's the lie which had been seared into his subconscious his entire life. Belle had shown him otherwise. There was love in his heart, even goodness within him.

He snapped his fingers, re-clothing their bodies. He seized her wrists, rubbing the underside of them gently. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Rumple," she replied, caressing his cheek tenderly. He leaned into her touch, savoring the way it made his entire body warm up. They held hands as they made their way into the foyer. Ruby was lying on a makeshift pallet – asleep. Regina gazed up at them in disgust. 

"I know what you two were doing in there, I thought my ears were going to bleed," she stated accusingly, causing the tips of his ears to blaze with embarrassment. Belle averted her gaze, flushing crimson. 

Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat uncouthly. "Well, dearie, that's typically what married couples do. My wife's vocalization is just a testament of how skilled a lover I am."

Belle jabbed him hard in the ribs. "We're sorry, Regina," she apologized.

Regina waved her hand dismissively. "There's no suspicious activity to report. I'm hoping you've came to relieve me."

"Yes, go get some rest. We'll keep watch the rest of the night," he clarified, gesturing for her to depart.

"Take care of wolf-girl, she's had quite a few nightmares since she's been asleep," Regina requested, casting Belle a pleading look.

"Don't worry, Regina, we'll look out for her," Belle reassured her. She observed the raven haired woman disappear around the corner. Her eyes gravitated to the snoozing young woman, as Rumpelstiltskin scanned the terrain. Regina's ravens flew overhead, guarding the estate. Belle only hoped it remained peaceful for them the remainder of their stay. She was weary of evading Dark Ones. She would be relieved once they found the gate – her portal back home. There was much she needed to discuss with Rumpelstiltskin. But it would be impossible until they reached the gate. There were so many forces which sought to destroy them, and their future together. She wouldn't allow any of her secrets to be dispelled until she was back in the confines of her realm. Darkness had many ears, and it would attempt to annihilate them if it knew what the light was plotting against it. Treading carefully these last few months had been difficult, especially when she yearned to tell him everything. But she had to know he was completely on her side before she divulged her true self to him.

Rumpelstiltskin wasn't sure how many hours had ticked by as he kept a watchful eye on the estate. Belle had fallen back asleep beside, Ruby, holding her hand after she'd awoken abruptly from a nightmare. The Prince still couldn't fathom his wife's depth of kindness and goodness. She attributed the opposite of everything which had been portrayed during his long life.

Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his gaze as the ravens began to drop, one by one from the sky. Someone was coming, and he had a feeling they weren't merely stopping by to make light conversation. "GET UP!" He demanded, starling Belle in the process, as she lurched forward.

"Rumple, what's happening!?" Belle demanded, shaking Ruby awake.

"I don't know, but we don't have much time to figure it out! Go get Regina up!" He commanded.

"And what will you do!?" She huffed, apprehension flickering across her azure depths.

Ruby gazed between the couple, sniffing the air. "Dark ones, I can sense them, all around!" she remarked, panic stricken.

Rumpelstiltskin cursed under his breath. His father had found them, and they didn't have much time to react. Regina appeared around the corner, her appearance slightly disheveled. "The ravens, they warned me. Mother sent her entourage to retrieve us." The usual, confident half-blood remarked fretfully.

"There has to be an escape portal nearby, every Dark One has an emergency exit somewhere in their residence. Zoso couldn't be the exception," Rumpelstiltskin retorted, summoning his magic in an attempt to locate it.

"If it was a means to escape, then he would have wished for it to remain hidden," Belle chimed in.

"This place could be crawling with magical wards, even if were able to access it, we could be tripping a switch – get ourselves blown to smithereens!" Regina worried.

"I could dismantle it, I have the key," Belle supplied, startling her comrades.

"Are you sure you aren't a white witch?" Ruby probed, wrinkling her nose funnily at Belle.

"No, but I can unlock the gate," she replied, transfixing her gaze on her husband.

"That would make you more powerful than a Dark One, sweetheart, immortal even," he stated, closing the distance between them, caressing her cheek ardently.

Regina coughed in the background. "Alright, love birds, we don't have time for lollygagging. We need to make haste before we get our asses handed to us on a silver platter!" She asserted.

Rumpelstiltskin shot Regina a warning look, and Belle seized his wrists, tightly. He gasped as she began to recite an incantation. Her eyes became bright pools of white light, stealing his breath. Regina's eyes became twin saucers as a trail of runes appeared on the carpet. She coaxed Ruby into following her, and Rumpelstiltskin trailed along behind them – his bride in tow. Light consumed the pair, burning his skin as she continued to hum a series of spells. A wide door materialized in front of them, at the edge of a narrow corridor.

Belle released her husband's grasp, touching the doorknob. His amber orbs widened as she touched the door, causing a slew of shadows to flee down the hallway. Regina jumped out of the way of the tiny demons, nearly knocking, Ruby, over in the process. The door wrenched open with an agitated creak, revealing a swirling vortex of green light.

"How is this possible!? No one is that powerful!" Regina objected.

"She's going through the gate!" Ruby exclaimed anxiously.

"Belle! No!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted, reaching for her. She slipped through his grasp as the portal swallowed her up. He froze mid-stride until someone pushed him forward. The abyss sucked him in, as he relentlessly grasped for something tangible to hold onto. A blaring roar filled his ears as he fell, temporarily blinding him. He blacked out before he felt the impact, never seeing the black beast looming over him.

A/AN: More to come...


End file.
